Tempus Fugits
by PrincesLynx
Summary: Una guerra. Oscuridad Vs Luz. La oscuridad ha ganado. Solo queda una esperanza. Esa esperanza es ella. Ella tiene el poder de cambiar el pasado y lo hará, aunque con ello le cueste la vida.
1. Prólogo

**Prologo:**

La oscuridad era predominante en el lugar. Negra oscuridad. No había luz. Siempre se había dicho que la luz y la oscuridad podían coexistir pacíficamente. No es cierto. La luz y la oscuridad siempre luchaban, y en este momento, la oscuridad había ganado. Pero la luz brillaba, habitada en el corazón de una joven, una joven con una terrible historia, una joven que llevaba en sus huesos el dolor de una lucha, una joven que llevaba en su corazón el dolor de la muerte y una joven que tenía el alma más pura de todas, porque su alma era la luz, la única luz que quedaba. La luz que debía salvar el mundo. Una luz que poco a poco bajaba en intensidad, pero que nunca se apagaba. Esa luz tenía un nombre: Hermione Jane Granger.


	2. Capítulo 1: Súplica al tiempo

_**Hola, bueno aquí vengo con otra historia, que es prácticamente un reto y a ver como me sale porque prácticamente voy a la aventura. Espero que os guste y disfrutéis. Los que leéis "En manos del demonio" ya sabéis como es mi estilo y pronto subiré el próximo capi. Otra cuestión es que no tengo mucho tiempo ni para escribir ni para subir, la universidad me absorbe axial que pido paciencia. Sin más dilatación el primer capi.**_

_**Para entender esta historia debéis saber algunas cosas:**_

_**-En la gran batalla de Howarts, Harry no venció a Voldemort. Bellatrix no esta muerta. Fred no está muerto. Remus Lupin esta muerto. Tonks no esta muerta. Dumbledore está muerto. Lo demás es igual a los libros.**_

_**-Harry y Hermione son pareja desde hace un año.**_

_

* * *

_

**1.- Súplica al tiempo**

Oscuridad, solo se veía oscuridad, los pasos de ella se escuchaban por todos lados, resonaban en la maleza y su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba. El bosque prohibido estaba en calma y eso solo significaba peligro. Llevaban tres años luchando sin tregua en contra de Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Hacia cuatro años, que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían destruido los horrocruxes pero no había servido de nada, Lord Voldemort aun sin sus horrocruxes era un mago poderoso y con una gran habilidad, tenía una inteligencia sin límites y no tenia piedad. Harry lucho contra él pero no pudo hacer nada, antes de que Voldemort lo matara, Hermione corrió hacia Harry y se desaparecieron. Ese acto tuvo una gran repercusión, todos sabían que Voldemort era más fuerte. Ya no quedaba esperanzas en la gente. Desde ese día, lo que quedaba de la Orden del Fénix trabajan sin descanso y con ahínco, estudiando nuevas maneras de destruirlo, aprendiendo hechizos nuevos y maldiciones de otros países. Después de un año sin aparecer, la orden del fénix decidió que ya era la hora de dar la cara. Se dirigieron a Howarts, ahora base de Lord Voldemort y de sus aliados, en un ataque sorpresa. La lucha era a matar.

"_No mires atrás, no mires atrás"_ se repetía Hermione una y otra vez, debía llegar a su destino, debía llegar al lugar en donde tal vez podía estar la salvación.

****5 horas antes (31-12-1989, 10:00) ****

Se encontraban ante Howarts, un aura de color negro rodeaba el colegio, este no parecía ser el que era antes. Allí se encontraban la segunda generación de la Orden del Fénix, cincuenta personas, todos ellos iban a luchar por el futuro, sabían que muchos morirían, pero no les importaba, porque no temían a la muerte. En frente de este grupo se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione, los capitanes del escuadrón. Los tres alzaron la varita y gritaron con voz solemne:

-_¡REDUCTO¡-_un enorme agujero se abrió y todos ellos empezaron a entrar en los jardines colindantes del castillo. En frente de ellos se encontraban los primeros mortifagos.

-Por la libertad-gritó Ron

-Por la justicia-gritó Harry.

-Por nuestros sueños-gritó Hermione.

Ante estos gritos de guerra que pronto fueron secundados, los chicos empezaron a luchar. Cada uno de la Orden del Fénix llevaba una espada, una espada hecha por los duendes que simbolizaba su unión, la espada era capaz de repelar algunas maldiciones y las heridas producidas por éstas eran más dolorosas y eran más difíciles de curar. Los mortifagos que protegían la entrada, pronto fueron diezmados y acabados, se notaban que eran principiantes. Harry abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se agachó, una maldición le pasó rozando el pelo. Los demás componentes de la orden empezaron a formarse siempre en grupos de tres. Pronto se escucharon gritos de maldiciones. Los de la Orden luchaban con maestría y simpleza, con una fuerza ejemplar, siempre sincronizados pero a la vez impredecibles, siempre luchando pero cuidando la espalda de su compañero. El trío dorado se encontraba luchando con 10 mortifagos, cuando de pronto el frio inundó la sala. Eran los dementores.

-A la orden-gritó Hermione-uno de cada grupo empezó a concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz.- Pensad en ello por lo que lucháis, pensad en la sonrisa, pensad en la libertad, pensad en el amor, pensad en nuestros sueños, esos sueños que algún día se harán realidad, ¡_Expecto Patronus!_

-_¡!!!EXPECTO PATRUNUS¡¡¡¡¡_

Una oleada de animales cargaron en contra de los dementores haciéndoles desaparecer en un instante. La lucha siguió, pronto el segundo pelotón de los mortifagos quedo derrotado, esta vez en la orden había varios heridos, que una poción rápidamente curó. Sabían que el próximo pelotón era el definitivo, el mas difícil, allí donde se encontraba el mago mas oscuro de todos.

-Mis queridos mortifagos, mirad quienes han venido a honrarnos con su presencia: traidores a la sangre, mestizos y sangres sucias- La voz de Voldemort resonó en la habitación, pronto todos los ojos de la Orden estuvieron clavados en él.- Que empiece el juego.

Y con estas palabras, una brutal batalla empezó. Los cuerpos pronto empezaron a poblar el suelo mientras las sangre de mortifagos y de gente de la Orden se juntaban formando ríos de sangre. Era la más cruel de las ironías. Los que quedaban en pie luchaban sin parar, haciendo caso omiso de las heridas y de la sangre, la adrenalina sacudían sus cuerpos.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es la sangre sucia del trío dorado.- Bellatrix se acercaba a Hermione y ésta la miró con unos ojos llenos de odio, odio a lo que representaba y odio por el dolor que le hizo pasar a Harry con la muerte de Sirius. Una lucha sin igual, la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro y la bruja más inteligente de Howarts. El suelo crujía a su alrededor, el aire se hacia cada vez mas denso, la sangre circulaba con rapidez en el cuerpo, haciendo casi doloroso el respirar. Parecía que Bellatrix seria la ganadora pero un _sectusembra_ dicho por Hermione de forma no verbal, sorprendió a la bruja, que con un grito cayo al suelo desangrándose. Hermione le dedicó una mirada de asco y repugnancia y se le dio la espalda. Bellatrix moribunda cogió su varita y gritó:

-_Avada Kedavra-_ un haz de luz verde se dirigía a Hermione, que la pillo por sorpresa, ya veía el haz acercándose cuando alguien se interpuso. Ese era Ron.

-Ron, no, RON, ¿por qué lo has hecho?, Ron no puedes morir, NO PUEDES.

-Hermione, cof cof, ayuda a Harry, esta luchando contra él- la maldición imperdonable que le había dado en el hombro ya se estaba extendiendo por todo si cuerpo, sentía que la sangre ya no fluía por su cuerpo.- Hermione, recuerda que eres la luz de esperanza, cuídate y no dejes de soñar.

-Ron, RONNNNNNNNNNNNNN.- con lagrimas en los ojos, cerró los ojos de Ron y se dirigió a donde estaba Harry ya que éste estaba luchando con Voldemort. Mientras se acercaba veía como Harry mandaba un sinfín de maldiciones a Voldemort y este se las mandaba a él de vuelta. Aunque Harry era fuerte, Voldemort tenía a sus espaldas años de estudio de las artes oscuras. Una de las maldiciones le dio a Voldemort en el pecho y la sangre empezó a salir.

-Te dije que eras humano y no me creíste, ahí tienes la prueba: sangras como todos ellos. Sangras porque eres humano.- Le dijo Harry con una mueca burlona en su rostro.

Voldemort enfurecido le mando una maldición a Harry que no pudo esquivar y que le dio en el brazo, pronto éste empezó a ponerse de color negro. Hermione asustada corrió hacia él y antes de Voldemort pudiera rematarlo, se desapareció con Harry.

"_Maldición, otra vez la sangre sucia se lo ha llevado, pero no habrá tercera vez, ya que no pueden desaparecerse fuera del castillo"_ y con una sonrisa empezó a recorrer el castillo con parsimonia, sin prisas, ya que el ya se veía como el gran vencedor, a Harry solo le quedaban exactamente 5 minutos de vida y la pequeña sangre sucia no era rival para él.

Hermione se desapareció con Harry en el despacho del antiguo director, Albus Dumbledore, era la única habitación que Voldemort no pudo entrar, ya que solo personas con un corazón puro podían entrar. Hermione veía como el cuerpo de Harry se volvía cada vez mas negro y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, se dirigió al cuadro de Dumbledore y le dijo:

-Señor por favor, dígame, dígame que puedo hacer para ayudarle.

-No puedes hacer nada señorita Granger, esa maldición es una creación de Voldemort, nadie puede pararla.

-Pero Harry no puede morir, no puedo. Señor ya no nos queda nada, todos están muertos. Ya no hay futuro, no hay solución.

-Puede existir una solución, señorita Granger, pero no se si dará resultado: vaya a la antigua casa en donde estaba la primera Orden del Fénix, allí en una habitación en donde hay un fénix grabado en la puerta hay un baúl, dentro de él hay un giratiempos especial. Ese giratiempos es especial, la puede llevar hacia un pasado lejano, pero para ello debe convencer a Cronos, dios del tiempo y le aseguro señorita que es difícil de convencer.

-No puedo dejar a Harry aquí solo, no lo puedo dejar que muera, sin él yo no puedo hacer nada, él es mi vida.

-Mio…ne, debes ha...cerlo.

-Shh, no hables Harry, guarda fuerzas.

-Mio…ne, por favor, ve…forma un futuro, un futuro mejor.

-Pero Harry, yo…

-Shh pe…queña.- Harry con su mano acaricio los labios de Hermione y con esfuerzo besó a Hermione y ésta le correspondió con amor.-No olvides que te amo… que eres mi vida… Mione, por favor… tú tienes el poder de cambiar el futuro.

-Harry.- las lagrimas corrían sin control por el rostro de Hermione.- lo hare, lo hare por ti, yo también te amo, lo sabes.

-Algún día estaremos juntos y soñaremos juntos.-dicho esto Harry murió con una sonrisa en sus labios y unos ojos que reflejaban una paz infinita.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas, besó por última vez a Harry y cruzó la puerta para irse sin mirar atrás.

-Suerte señorita Granger, suerte.

****Vuelta al presente****

Hermione corría, debía alejarse de los terrenos de Howarts para poder aparecerse en esa casa, pronto divisó el pueblo y con un último esfuerzo llego al límite y se desapareció.

Se encontró tumbada en suelo, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una casa antigua y vieja. Se puso de pie tambaleándose y empezó a buscar la puerta con el símbolo del fénix. Al llegar al segundo piso la divisó, la abrió y se dirigió al baúl. Abrió el baúl y encontró el giratiempo, cuando éste toco su mano una neblina de color oscuro empezó a inundar la habitación y una voz que salió de la nada habló:

-¿Quién osa molestar a Cronos, dios del tiempo y del espacio?

-Soy Hermione Jane Granger y le pido su permiso para poder ir al pasado y cambiarlo.

-Convénceme.

-Vera Señor, Voldemort esta dominando el mundo, los muggles van a ser asesinados, no habrá humanidad, solo habrá muerte, destrucción y poder y…

-Me aburres señorita, ¿crees que me importa quien domine el mundo o si este se acabe? Si de verdad quieres cambiar el mundo, dime la verdadera razón, la que alberga tu alma y tu corazón.

-La verdadera razón, es que quiero volver al pasado para que ninguna familia llore, quiero ir para que todos los niños nazcan con el amor y la libertad que se merece, para que… niños como Harry conozcan el amor de sus padres, para volver a respirar sueños, para tener esperanza.- dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Me ha convencido señorita, viajará al inicio de todo mal, al año 1980, usted ya ha nacido en ese tiempo, por lo que su poder mágico se verá concentrado. Solo tendrá dos años para poder cambiarlo y después usted desaparecerá ya que no puede haber dos Hermiones Granger en el mundo. ¿Acepta?

-Acepto.

-¿Aun sabiendas que usted desaparecerá?

-Seguiré viviendo en mi otro yo y moriré con la satisfacción de que ella vivirá en un mundo mejor.

-Muy bien señorita, ahora mientras gira el giratiempos, diga las palabras que salgan de su corazón.

Hermione empezó a dar vueltas al giratiempos mientras decía:

"_Que se pare el tiempo, que el es mi castigo, el tiempo que se va sin previo aviso, ese tiempo que nos condena y a veces nos asfixia, ese tiempo que nos deja a veces sin vida, por eso yo pido, que se pare el tiempo para poder recordar suspiros de sueños pasados"_

Dicho esto, la niebla se volvió cada vez mas espesa, hasta que Hermione desapareció del lugar y el futuro que antes conocía ya no existía, porque con solo ir para el pasado ya lo cambió.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, es cortito pero recibí unos reviews demandándolo con tanta ansia que aquí lo tenéis, el próximo será un poco mas largo y veremos a una Hermione en el pasado.**_

_**Espero vuestros reviews.**_

_**Sed buenas**_

_**Besos.**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Nadie es quien dice ser

_**Hola, pues aquí estoy con otro capi de este maravilloso fic. He tenido bastantes problemas para subir este capitulo ya que la última parte salía todo junto y casi espacios, así que he vuelto a reescribir el capi. Siento las molestias que esto os puede generar.**_

**3.- Nadie es quien dice ser**

Vuelas, todo alrededor de Hermione daba vueltas. Entre tanta vuelta podía ver a gente diferente y las cosas y los colores se difuminaban. Pero todo aquello tenía una cosa es común: la vertiginosa velocidad. Sin previo aviso y cogiéndola totalmente por sorpresa sintió como su cuerpo golpeaba el frío suelo produciendo un gran estruendo. Ya había llegado a su destino. Con mucho esfuerzo se puso en pie. Mientras intentaba controlar su respiración y controlar los escalofríos que sentía por el frío, unas personas que acababan de terminar una reunión se acercaban a la habitación en donde se encontraba la chica. Esas personas venían con varita en mano ya que se habían puesto alerta en cuanto ellos escucharon el ruido. Al entrar en la habitación, divisaron a una sombra, uno de ellos, Alastor Moody, encendió la luz, lo que antes era la sombra, ahora era una persona, una muchacha para ser exactos, tenía la túnica manchada de sangre y varios cortes. Parecía que era una sobreviviente de una guerra. Hermione los miró uno por uno, deteniéndose en un chico que comparado con los demás era pequeño y escuálido. Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente, _"Peter, colagusano, la maldita rata traidora, esa rata que me arrebató a Luna y a Ginny, esa asquerosa alimaña que las violó y las torturó"_ La rabia se apoderaba de ella por momentos, sus ojos estaban fijos en ese ser, mientras que Peter, la miraba desafiante pero con temor. Hermione sacó la varita, y en ese momento 10 varitas la estaban apuntando.

-Deja la varita en el suelo y nadie saldrá herido muchacha, tienes todas las de perder, nosotros somos más y somos más fuertes y además estamos en óptimas condiciones-dijo Alastor Moody. Éste vio como la muchacha lo miró un instante, y volvió a posar su mirada en Peter. Esa mirada dirigida a Peter lo sorprendió, era una mirada de puro odio, odio en estado puro.

Hermione bajó la varita, y todos los de la Orden la bajaron, pero en ese instante, Hermione con una rapidez asombrosa, apuntó a Peter mientras le lanzó un hechizo no verbal. El_ avada kedavra._ Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que de la varita de ella no salió nada, pero apenas un segundo después, un haz de color verde fulminó a Peter y éste cayó muerto. Todos se quedaron de piedra, el shock estaba latente en la cara de todos ellos, pero uno de ellos pegó un grito y señalando a Hermione dijo:

-_Desmaius-_Hermione lo esquivó aunque con dificultad, y se dejo caer por la pared. El muchacho que le lanzó el hechizo, se acercó a ella, y le puso la varita en el cuello.

-¿Quién eres ehhh?, ¿Por qué has matado a Peter? CONTESTAME MALDITA SEA O TE LANZO UN CRUCIO.

-Los traidores merecen morir-dijo Hermione mirando al que suponía que sería Sirius Black.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Traidor?-dijo un chico con gafas. Hermione lo miró, y su corazón dio un vuelco, _"Harry", _estaba alzando la mano para acariciar al muchacho cuando se percató de sus ojos. No eran verdes, sino castaños. _"No es Harry" _y bajó de nuevo su mano. Sintió otra punzada en su cuello.

-No me has contestado, dime ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has podido entrar aquí?-dijo Sirius Black mientras miraba a la chica con odio.

-No hablaré contigo, con el único que hablaré será con Albus Dumbledore-dijo Hermione apagada de sí misma.

-¿Vienes con exigencias? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?-la rabia, la impotencia de no saber, la tristeza de perder a su mejor amiga, la duda de su traición, todo eso hizo mella en el joven Black que con una mueca de dolor le lanzó por primera vez en su vida una maldición imperdonable-_Crucio. _

Todos los de la sala se quedaron viendo como Sirius le mandaba esa maldición y como la chica no gritaba, no sollozaba, simplemente respiraba agitadamente, seguía teniendo los ojos abiertos mirándolo, desafiándolo. James Potter agarró a su amigo y le quitó la varita y la maldición dejo de hacer mella en la chica.

-¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer? No son nada comparadas con las de él- dijo Hermione viendo como Sirius Black era agarrado por James Potter y por Remus Lupin.

-Levántate- dijo Moody, Hermione se levantó y éste con su varita le puso unas cuerdas a Hermione sobre sus manos, cogió su varita y la llevó hasta el sótano donde dejó a Hermione sola, sumida en sus pensamientos, y esperando.

Arriba, ninguno de los presentes hablaba, Moody entró en la habitación y les dijo:

- He encadenado a la chica, pero necesito que uno de ustedes vaya y la vigile mientras yo aviso a Dumbledore.

- Yo iré-dijo Sirius Black.

-No Black tu no iras, porque si te dejo con ella, lo más seguro es que la matarás y necesitamos saber cómo ha entrado aquí, ya que esta casa está protegida por multitud de hechizos, además de por el encantamiento _Fidelio_

-Moody, déjale que vaya, yo iré con él y lo vigilaré para que no haga nada estúpido y los dos dejaremos nuestras varitas aquí.- dijo Remus Lupin, mirando como Sirius asentía y dejaba su varita en la mesa.

Los dos muchachos bajaron al sótano en donde se encontraba la chica. Los dos caminaron serios, inexpresivos. La puerta se abrió y Hermione dirigió la mirada hasta allí creyendo que era Dumbledore, pero cuál fue su sorpresa y decepción de que los que entraron eran Lupin y Black. Los dos se la quedaron mirando, mientras ella miraba el techo. Solo se oían las respiraciones de los tres. Sirius no podía soportarlo más y le dijo:

-¿Por qué dijiste que Peter era un traidor?

-Porque lo era.

-No lo conoces, no sabes nada de él, así que no vuelvas a decir que era un traidor.

-¿Pondrías las manos en el fuego por él?

Sirius la miró y quiso decir que sí, pero no le salía de la boca, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar y la lanzó una mirada cargada de rencor, mientras la chica le lanzó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-El gesto de tu cara te delata y siento la furia que se anida en tu interior, un malestar inunda tus sentidos-dijo Hermione.

-¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte.

-¿Acaso hubieses preferido que el traidor hubiese sido Lupin?-éste último dio un respingo y se volvió para verla, _"¿Cómo puede saber ella que mi nombre era uno de los barajaban como posible traidor de la Orden?"_

-Tú no sabes nada, no sabes nada de nuestras vidas, no sabes lo que hemos pasado-dijo Sirius.

La furia adornaba cada palabra que salía de su boca. Le temblaban las manos y sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella y le pegó un bofetón. La cara de la chica se fue para el otro lado, mientras Remus cogía a Sirius de los brazos. Hermione volvió la cara, el golpe no le había dolido, después de todo el dolor emocional que había pasado en su vida, después de todos los _cruciatus_ que le habían asestado, después de los golpes que había sufrido a manos de las criaturas que le eran fieles a Voldemort, ese golpe lo único que le hizo fue ser consciente del dolor que sentía Sirius.

-Nadie es quien dice ser, nada es lo que parece. El tiempo calmará el dolor.- dijo Hermione con una voz pausada y tranquila.

Sirius se enfadó de nuevo y sintió como su ira crecía por momentos de nuevo, ya se había soltado de Remus, cuando alguien abrió la puerta y éste se quedó parado.

Albus Dumbledore entró en la habitación y vio a la muchacha primero y después posó su vista por los otros dos muchachos

-Sirius, Remus, iros arriba, yo me quedaré hablando con esta señorita.-éstos se dirigieron hacia la puerta pero antes de que Sirius saliera, Hermione le dijo:

-Escalofríos que corren por tu cuerpo, tu manantial de angustia se hace eterno. A veces en la vida se pasa mal, deseos y sentimientos que no se hacen realidad. Como ya te he dicho, el tiempo calmará ese dolor.

Sirius no dijo nada y salió dando un portazo. Albus la miró, se había quedado sorprendido de las palabras que había dicho la muchacha. Unas palabras maduras, que te hacían pensar, que llegaban más allá del corazón, llegaban al alma. Albus supo en ese momento que esa chica no era una amenaza.

-Albus Dumbledore, es un placer verle. Soy Hermione Jane Granger y vengo del futuro, no me interrumpa-dijo Hermione viendo como Albus abría la boca para hablar-He venido con el giratiempos que se encuentra en la puerta que tiene un fénix grabado, allí, en un baúl, había un giratiempos, usted me dio permiso para cogerlo, es mas usted sugirió la idea. Le dije a Cronos mi propósito de venir aquí y él me lo concedió. En mi mundo no hay luz, solo oscuridad, Voldemort ha ganado, cientos de muggles mueren todos los días, no hay paz ni esperanza.

-¿Usted viene de de una lucha verdad?

-Sí, era nuestra última oportunidad, pero Voldemort ganó de nuevo. Ya no hay nada señor. Por favor créame y permítame unirme a esta orden y ayudar para crear un futuro mejor. Use _legeremancia" _conmigo y así podrá saber por lo que he pasado.

Dumbledore asintió y se adentró en la mente de la chica, imágenes de guerra, de sangre, de personas muertas, de personas luchando, eso era lo único que se podía observar. Observó con horror, como el mundo mágico era acabado por la sed de poder de Voldemor. Dumbledore salió de su mente y la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que reflejaban dolor, pena, sufrimiento, pero también esperanza.

-Puede hacerlo, yo le ayudaré en todo.

-Gracias señor. Me gustaría hablar con usted de un asunto relacionado con Voldemort, asuntos que nos ayudaran a eliminarle. ¿Usted sabe que Voldemort ha creada horrocruxes?

Dumbledore abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Horrocruxes. No podía ser cierto. Si era cierto todo seria más difícil.

-Yo sé cuáles son y donde se encuentran, pero de algunos de ellos no se su ubicación y quisiera su ayuda para ello.

-Tendrá toda mi ayuda señorita Granger, pero ahora tenemos que resolver otro asunto-dicho esto con un movimiento de varita le quitó las cuerdas que sujetaban sus brazos. Hermione acaricio cada una de sus muñecas pero permaneció sentada.- ¿Por qué has matado a Peter?

-Porque era un traidor, el iba a vender a los Potter a Voldemort. Cuando suba arriba, véale el brazo derecho y encontrará la marca tenebrosa. Señor no le diga a nadie que vengo del futuro, no quiero que se filtre la información y que ésta llegue a oídos de Voldemort. Déjelo en mis manos

Con esta declaración, Dumbledore asintió y se acercó a Hermione para ayudar a levantarla.

-Tendremos que decirle a los demás lo de Peter. No será nada sencillo señorita Granger.

-Jane, llámeme Jane y lo sé, pero mi vida no se caracteriza por ser sencilla.

-Su varita, Jane, Moody me la dio y ahora yo se la devuelvo.

Albus y Hermione salieron por ese lugar y se dirigieron al salón en donde esperaban los integrantes de la Orden a Albus. Al verlo con ella todos se levantaron y la apuntaron con su varita pero Albus negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-He hablado con ella y ella es de los nuestros, lucha en contra de Voldemort y le he dado un puesto en la Orden del Fénix.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?-Una interrogación general salió de todas las bocas de los presentes mientras miraban primero a Dumbledore y después a Hermione.

-Tranquilos he utilizado legeremancia con ella y ella es de los nuestros, lucha en el bando de la luz.

-Me niego, ella ha matado a Peter, Dumbledore, no es de fiar, no es de los nuestros-dijo James Potter, mientras varios le secundaban con la cabeza.

-James, estamos hablando de Dumbledore, si él lo dice, tenemos que creerle.-dijo una chica pelirroja con unos grandes ojos verdes.

Hermione quitó su brazo de alrededor de Dumbledore y se rompió la capa que tenia a la altura de los dos brazos, dejando éstos desnudos.

-¿Ves la marca tenebrosa en algunos de ellos? No ¿Verdad?-y se dirigió al cuerpo de Peter y le rompió la camiseta dejando el brazo de éste desnudo.

Un brazo no tan desnudo ya que allí se podía observar la marca tenebrosa.

-Sirius Black ¿Ahora me crees, cuando dije que Peter era un traidor?- Dijo Hermione clavando sus ojos color miel en él.

Sirius se estremeció y miró su mano, la mano con la que la había golpeado. Hermione cogió un papel y una pluma que había encima de la mesa y empezó a escribir algo, luego lo dejó encima del cuerpo de Peter y con movimiento de varita el cuerpo de Peter desapareció.

-¿Dónde has enviado el cuerpo?-preguntaron a la vez unos gemelos pelirrojos.

-Con su amo-dijo Hermione mirando a la nada. El juego había comenzado.

-Bien, bueno, con vuestro permiso, yo tengo que regresar a Howarts. James, Lily, quedaros aquí. No sabemos cuanta información le dio Peter a Voldemort. Sirius Black nada de peleas con ella, ella ahora forma parte de la orden del fénix y debe ser tratada con respeto.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la sala cuando Dumbledore se fue.

-Bueno-dijo la chica de ojos verdes- Te presentaré a los presentes que estamos aquí. Yo soy Lily Potter; aquel es James Potter, mi marido; el de su lado, Remus Lupin; a Sirius Black ya lo conoces.

-Los gemelos son Fabian y Gideon Prewett-prosiguió Remus Lupin.- Los de la esquina son Alastor Moody, Hestia Jones, Marlene Mckinon, Frank y Alice Longbottom.

-Los de la derecha son: Emmeline Vance, Dorcas Meadow, Benjy Fenwick y Abertfort Dumbledore.- Todos hicieron un ademán con la cabeza cuando decían sus nombres.

- ¿Y tu eres?-preguntó Lily.

-Soy Jane.- Había elegido su segundo nombre para que nadie le identificara con su "yo" de ahora.

-¿Y tu apellido?-preguntó James Potter con resentimiento.

-Lo perdí. Solo soy Jane.-dijo Hermione mirándole. Se parecía pero a su vez no se parecía a Harry.

Todos la miraron extrañados por esa contestación. Fue Lily otra vez quien rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, Jane, te voy a indicar dónde está el baño para que te puedas asear y curar esas heridas.

Hermione siguió a Lily al baño y antes de entrar le sonrió para darle las gracias. Lily volvió adonde estaban todos, menos Sirius Black que estaba en la cocina.

Una vez dentro del baño, Hermione se quitó la ropa y entró en la ducha, cogió de su calcetín el bolso que había encantado cuando fueron en busca de los horrocruxes y que siempre la acompañaba y cogió algunas pociones cicatrizantes para curarse. Una vez duchada y curada, Hermione cogió ropa del bolso. Se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta negra con unas botas también negras, dejó su pelo largo hasta la cintura suelto y guardo su bolso de nuevo en el calcetín y salió de allí.

Cuando llegó a la sala, el silencio volvió. Todos la miraron. Todos estaban impresionados de la belleza de Hermione. Una belleza mágica. Sirius Black fue el más sorprendido de todos y la mano volvió a quemarle. Esa mano con la que la había abofeteado.

Hermione se sentó y Sirius le pasó un vaso con una sonrisa. Ella lo cogió y lo bebió. Pero antes de beberlo, ella ya sabía que contenía ese vaso, _veritaserum_. Sabía que no se fiaban de ella, pero no creía que ellos iban a desconfiar de la palabra de Dumbledore.

-¿Acaso no confías en Dumbledore?-preguntó Hermione a Sirius.

-Si confío, pero no nos ha dicho nada de ti-dijo Sirius.- ¿de dónde vienes?

-De un lugar en el que los sueños no tienen lugar, pues la realidad lo absorbe todo-dijo Hermione dejando a todos allí patidifusos. No se esperaban una respuesta como esa.

-¿Contra quién luchas?-Preguntó James.

-Contra Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí?-pregunto Lupin.

-Porque él me dijo que viniera.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Moody.

-Harry-dicho esto una lágrima salió del ojo de Hermione.

-¿Quién es Harry?-preguntó Sirius con molestia porque su plan no estaba dando buenos resultados.

-El amor de mi existencia.-dijo Hermione y otra lágrima corrió por su rostro.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar esa respuesta. Sabían que estaba diciendo la verdad, no solo porque había tomado suero de la verdad, sino por las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo?-pregunto Lily con los ojos cristalinos.

Hermione la miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes tan expresivos iguales a los de Harry.

**-**Muerto.- un sollozo salió de la boca de Hermione, mientras seguía mirando a Lily.- Lo mató Voldemort.- dicho esto Hermione se derrumbó, _"Harry está muerto""muerto, muerto"_ Todos la miraron, pero fueron Lily y Alice quienes se acercaron y la abrazaron con fuerza. Hermione se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y se levantó. El efecto de la poción había pasado.

-¿Ahora si me crees, Sirius Black? ¿Ahora ya estás convencido de que estoy de tu bando?- dijo Hermione mirándolo, no le pudo sostener la mirada y la bajó.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta, seguida de Alice y Lily y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Sabéis lo que es sentir que en tu corazón no haya calor ni frío, y sentir que hasta tu propia alma es tu enemiga? Pues yo sí, y eso me lo ha enseñado la cara más dura de la guerra. Yo lucho por lo que ustedes: Por un mundo mejor, por la libertad, por la justicia, por los sueños.- y dicho esto cerró de un portazo, mientras todos a su alrededor daban vueltas a esas palabras que habían salido de la boca de la chica. Esas palabras que reflejan sus ideales.

Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión: Ella era uno de los suyos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en otro lugar, un cuerpo sin vida apareció mágicamente en los pies del mago mas temido de todos los tiempos. Un grito de sorpresa se les escapó a algunos mortífagos, mientras que Voldemort, impasible, se dirigió al cadáver para saber quien era. Al acercarse vio que era Peter. Su espía en la Orden del Fénix. Ya se estaba alejando del cuerpo cuando vio una nota posada en el pecho del cadáver.

_Para Lord Voldemort:_

_Al igual que tú, yo también tengo métodos para saber quien traiciona a la Orden. Le regreso a su rata personal. Quizás esto sea lo único que tengamos en común: el lema de que los traidores deben ser castigados con la muerte. Tendrá noticias mías, Tom Sorvolo Riddle._

_Jane._

Voldemort terminó de leer la carta. Sentía ira y sorpresa. Ira porque ya no tenia a un espía que espiara a la Orden del Fénix. Sorpresa por conocer a esa chica, esa chica que le había desafiado.

Voldemort leyó otra vez su carta, no sabia como esa supuesta Jane podría saber su nombre muggle. Se volvió a sentar en su sillón y empezó a acariciar a Naginni que se encontraba en uno de los brazos, mientras una sonrisa cruel cruzaba su rostro.

_El juego ha comenzado._

_**Bueno después de 30000 subidas, creo que esta es la definitiva, ya le dejo como está.**_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

_**Besos**_

_***Lynx***_


	4. Capítulo 3: Un corazón de puro fuego

_**Hola gracias por sus reviwes y por sus ánimos al escribir esta historia, espero que la sigáis leyendo. Un beso para todas.**_

**3.-Un corazón de fuego.**

Dolor, un profundo dolor sacudía el corazón de Hermione, que cuando entró en la habitación, despidiéndose de Lily y Alice dejándoles preocupadas, de dejó caer en la cama. _"Harry está muerto" _esas palabras sonaban como un mantra en la cabeza de ella. No se había dado cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras, pero ahora que esas palabras eran procesadas por su cerebro, escalofríos corrían por su cuerpo libremente, y un mar de angustia se producía en sus ojos. La terrible verdad de que Harry había muerto era sencillamente dolorosa. Hermione lloró, lloró con angustia, con sufrimiento, dejándose la piel, sintiendo como las lágrimas recorrían sus ojos sin que ella pudiera impedirlo, no podía ni quería. El dolor era tan fuerte como era el amor que sentía por Harry. Se incorporó y cogió su bolso de su calcetín y con un simple _Accio, _una fotografía cayó en sus manos. Hermione se restregó los ojos para poder apreciar la foto, era una foto de los dos, de Harry y de ella, tumbados en el césped, los dos mirándose a los ojos mientras se acariciaban. Amor era lo que procesaban sus ojos. Un amor puro.

Hermione lloró mas estrujando la foto y llevándosela a su corazón, quería sentirlo cerca, aunque fuera de papel, aunque solo fuera su imagen, no quería dejarse llevar por la soledad, simplemente lo necesitaba.

Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo, se quedó dormida en posición fetal con la foto cerca de su corazón.

_El cielo estaba nublado, aunque se podían notar los rayos de sol. Hermione se frotó los ojos con pereza, ¿Dónde estaba? Ella no estaba en su cama de la guarida de la Orden del Fénix, sino tumbada en el césped, y entonces ella lo comprendido al instante: estaba soñando, y ese sitio era el sitio en donde ella y Harry se habían tomado la foto. Una sonrisa triste decoró su rostro: ni en sus sueños Harry estaba con ella._

_-Hermione._

_Hermione se dio la vuelta pero no vio nada._

_-Hermione, Hermione._

_Hermione cada vez mas preocupada se dio la vuelta y siguió sin ver nada, se llevó las manos en los bolsillos pero se dio cuenta que no llevaba la varita encima. Tragó saliva y esperó._

_-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.- el viento tocó la mejilla de Hermione y ésta lo sintió cálida, una calidez humana, cerró los ojos perdiéndose en esa calidez que la envolvía.- Hermione, abre los ojos de tu corazón._

_Hermione abrió los ojos, sin miedo, expectante, y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento: allí cubierto por una neblina estaba Harry, su Harry, y sonrió._

_-Harry.-intentó acercarse a él, tocarlo, pero cuando lo hizo, solo sintió vacío, no había cuerpo, solo niebla. Harry acarició la cara de Hermione mientras le secaba una lágrima que salía._

_-Hermione no estés triste, yo siempre estaré contigo, en tu corazón, siempre estaré cuidándote._

_-Losé Harry, pero te hecho tanto de menos, necesito tus besos, tus abrazos, necesito sentirte._

_-Hermione, se que es duro para ti, yo también te hecho de menos, también te necesito y Dios sabe lo que daría por solo rozar tus labios. Tienes que ser fuerte Hermione, tienes que serlo, tienes que liberar al mundo de la maldad de Voldemort, tienes que darnos la oportunidad de poder ser felices sin tanta sed de poder. Quiero verte siempre feliz, quiero ver a esa niña pequeña corriendo por Howarts con esa sonrisa, una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo de ser descubierta por el enemigo. Hermione no estás sola. Estamos separados pero unidos por nuestros latidos, estamos unidos por nuestras almas, estamos unidos más allá de todo. _

_-Harry, yo…_

_-Hermione no digas nada, tu y yo.- la mano se acercó hasta el corazón de ella y Hermione acercó su mano al corazón de él, aunque no podía tocarlo, podía sentir su calidez.- Estamos unidos por el amor, un amor que no entiende ni de tiempo ni de espacio, un amor mas fuerte que la muerte. Cuando estés triste, recuérdalo, tu yo somos uno, yo estoy dentro de aquí, de tu corazón, en el lugar donde residen tus sueños. Te amo._

_-Yo también te amo, Harry.- dicho esto Hermione vio como Harry se acercaba a sus labios, y los besó, un beso llenó de calidez, una calidez con el nombre de amor._

Hermione abrió los ojos, con pereza, se sentó sobre la cama _"Ha sido un sueño"_ pero no lo era, todavía podía sentir su calidez en los labios, podía sentir sus propios latidos en su corazón que bombeaba con fuerza y lo último que despejó sus dudas fue que en la parte de atrás de la foto, con la caligrafía irregular de Harry ponía _"Ni el olvido, ni el silencio, ni el tiempo, ni el espacio podrán callar la verdad de nuestro amor. Estamos unidos."_ Hermione se levantó de golpe y con la foto en la mano se puso a dar saltos sobre la cama mientras lloraba de alegría, Harry no la había dejado sola, Harry estaba con ella, siempre estarían juntos, su amor no estaba muerto, estaba vivo.

Con energías renovadas guardó la foto en su bolso y se dispuso a salir de la habitación ya que era por la mañana, y hacía un día soleado. Fue al baño y allí se duchó, se peinó y se vistió con unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta roja y sus botas altas negras. Con paso decidido entró en la cocina donde se encontraban desayunando Lily y James.

-Buenos días.- dijo Hermione sonriéndoles a ambos. Éstos se quedaron mudos viendo la sonrisa de Hermione.

Hermione volvió a sonreír dejando pasmados a los dos y se sirvió café y empezó a comer unas tostadas que aparecieron. Una vez terminado de comer, les preguntó:

-¿Dónde están los demás integrantes de la orden?

-En sus casas, en sus trabajos o de servicio.

-Bien, si me disculpáis voy a entrenarme.-dijo Hermione levantándose de la silla.

-¿Entrenarte?-dijo extraño James.

-Entrenarme, claro, para la lucha, hay que estar preparados.

-¿En que consiste tu entrenamiento?-preguntó Lily.

-En correr

-¿Correr?-preguntaron a la vez Lily y James.

-Si correr. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.- dicho esto, Hermione se levantó y con un movimiento de varita limpió la cocina y salió fuera del hogar. Una vez fuera, respiró aire puro y empezó a correr, solo a correr, a sentir como el aire era demandado por sus pulmones. Correr era el mejor entrenamiento, le daba fuerza, velocidad y resistencia para las batallas. Correr para proteger, correr para salvar su propia piel, correr para ir detrás del enemigo para que no se escapara, Todo era correr. Se dejó llevar por esa libertad y simplemente corrió.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione volvió de nuevo a la guarida, había pasado cuatro horas corriendo, el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Entró en la casa y se encontró a una Lily durmiendo en el sofá apoyada en el regazo de James. Una punzada de ternura sintió Hermione al verlos y con un movimiento de varita una manta les cubrió a ambos. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina donde vio un plato con comida en donde ponía su nombre. Sin dejar de sonreír se comió la comida. Una vez acabada se dirigió al baño donde tomo una ducha de agua fría, salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una pequeña toalla que apenas le cubría lo necesario. Estaba intentando apretarse bien la toalla cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió donde un Sirius Black y un Remus Lupin la miraban con la boca abierta. Un rubor de color rojo cubrió las mejillas de los tres. Ninguno dijo nada y ninguno se movió. Sirius no despegaba los ojos de ella, intentado grabarse cada trozo de piel mojado de Hermione; Remus intentaba no mirarla, pero no podía, el cuerpo de Hermione le atraía de una manera espectacular, Hermione olía a chocolate y a vanilla. Hermione salió de su trance de vergüenza y les dijo:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no os vais?

Sirius y Remus salieron de su ensoñación y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Hermione suspiró y con su varita cerró la puerta con llave. Cogió su ropa y se vistió con rapidez, cogió la ropa sucia del suelo velozmente y abrió la puerta. Allí estaban Remus y Sirius, la miraron y ella les sostuvo la mirada a ambos hasta que ellos miraron hacia otro lado. Hermione salió de allí y se dirigió hacia su habitación, mientras que Sirius entraba al baño y Remus la seguía con intención de pedirle disculpas.

Al entrar Sirius en el baño, le golpeó el aroma de vainilla y chocolate de Hermione. Respiró profundamente, para embriagarse de ese olor. Para Sirius, Hermione no era indiferente, Hermione le atraía de una forma dolorosa, le gustaba todo de ella, y ahora al ver su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que ahora no solo le gustaba sino que la deseaba. Un deseo pasional. Sirius entró en la ducha pensando en el cuerpo de Hermione y pronto su erección empezó a crecer. Cogió su miembro con la mano, mientras que el agua caliente caía por su cuerpo y empezó a masturbarse con la imagen del cuerpo desnudo y húmedo de Hermione.

Mientras tanto Remus golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, el quería disculparse, no era intención suya quedarse viendo el cuerpo de Jane.

Remus abrió la puerta y vio a Jane sentada en la cama leyendo un libro, Hermione al sentir a Remus suspiró y dejó de posar sus ojos en el libro.

-Yo… Bueno… Yo.- Remus tartamudeaba, no sabía como empezar.

Hermione le sonrió y se acercó a él, Remus le caía bien, siempre le cayó bien.

-Fue un accidente, yo no quería verte así, pero… Bueno… Lo siento.- dijo un arrepentido y colorado Remus.

-No importa, los accidentes pasan, además si yo me encontrara tu cuerpo desnudo en la ducha te aseguro que también lo miraría.- dijo una bromista Hermione.

Remus le sonrió complacido, Jane le cogió de la mano y se dirigieron juntos a la sala, donde unos recién despertados James y Lily estaban hablando.

Al cabo de 10 minutos entró Sirius a la sala y sus ojos pronto se posaron en el cuerpo de Jane. Cuando se masturbó en el baño tuvo un poderoso orgasmo y ahora ansiaba más que nunca el cuerpo de Jane, su cuerpo y sus labios, le ponía loco esa actitud desafiante que le ponía a la vida. Ya no la odiaba, no podía odiar a una persona que había visto morir a tanta gente, una persona que luchaba contra Lord Voldemort, una persona que tenía los ojos más brillantes y a la vez más sufridos que había visto en su vida.

Una figura le sacó de sus pensamientos, era un _patrunus_. Todos se quedaron viéndolo, Hermione se levantó sabiendo lo que esto significaba.

_-Los mortifagos están destruyendo la Calle Port, hay muggles en peligro, id para allá._

Todos se pusieron en pie rápidamente y se dirigieron a la puerta donde se desaparecieron para aparecerse en ese lugar. Hermione se quedó la última, cogió su varita y se dio un toque en sus ropas, pronto una capa larga y oscura con un gran fénix rojo en la espalda cubrió su cuerpo, se puso la capucha y se desapareció a la calle Port.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Haces de luz roja, dorada y azul surcaba los cielos de esa pequeña calle, casas incendiadas y personas gritando y llorando, mientras unas personas con capas negras y mascaras se reían de los pobres muggles. Uno a uno llegaron los componentes de la Orden y empezaron a luchar contra ellos, sin tregua. Haces de luces pasaban cerca de ellos pero ninguno daba en el blanco, pero no importaba, seguían luchando, los mortígafos eran más. Eran 20 mortífagos contra James, Lily, Sirius, Frank y los gemelos. No por su mayoría se dejaron intimidar sino que lucharon con más añico, con más fuerza, demostrándole a los mortifagos que el bando de la luz no se rinde y siempre lucha. Ilusos lo llamarían algunos, pero ellos no, ellos sentían valentía.

Pronto cada uno de la Orden del Fénix se vio rodeado de mortifagos, era una buena lucha, los mortífagos luchaban con precisión, dando por sentado ya la batalla, pero los de la Orden no se dejaban intimidar, siempre valientes, siempre luchando por esos ideales.

Lily estaba luchando contra dos mortigafos, uno de ellos le lanzó un _expelliarmus _que con tan mala suerte hizo que ésta soltara su varita, los dos mortifagos la arrinconaron en la pared con una sonrisa en los labios. Uno de ellos levantó la varita y dijo:

-Este será tu fin sangre sucia, vas a morir con dolor, vas a suplicarme que pare y que te mate.

-Eso nunca.-dijo Lily desafiándole, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Tu lo has querido maldita, _Crucio._

Lily cerró los ojos esperando la maldición, pero solo sintió como un cuerpo la cubría. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con espalda de alguien que llevaba una capa con un gran fénix rojo en la espalda.

-¿Eso es un _crucio?_-dijo esa persona que Lily reconoció como Jane.- Todavía les queda mucho por aprender, eso es un _Crucio._

Lily vio como Jane les mandaba la maldición a los dos mortifagos que pronto cayeron al suelo retorciéndose del dolor, Lily no podía despegar la mirada de la mano en donde Jane sostenía la varita ya que ésta no tembló ni una sola vez. Jane cortó la maldición y acercándose al mortifago que la había lanzado la maldición le hizo un corte en la cara con su varita. El corte pronto empezó a sangrar y el otro mortífago corrió para no tener la misma suerte que su compañero. Jane se acercó a Lily y le pregunto con temor:

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-No, estoy bien. Gracias por ayudarme, al principio no te reconocí, ya sabes, por la capa.

-Es de mi antiguo escuadrón.

Lily iba a decir algo, pero perdió la vista un momento y por poco se cae, Hermione la cogió antes de que se diera contra el suelo. Lily la miró y le dijo:

-Lo siento, solo fue un mareo, ya puedes soltarme, debo luchar.

-No, tú estas mal y no vas a ir ponerte más en peligro.

Lily iba a protestar cuando de pronto la figura de Jane se encogió y en lugar aparecido un hermoso fénix que abrió sus alas y con sus garras cogió a Lily por los hombros y la depositó hasta el balcón de la única casa que había quedado en pie. Lily tenía los ojos verdes abiertos por la impresión y vio como de nuevo la figura se convertía en Jane.

-¿Co-mo? ¿Qué? ¿Tu eras y ahora vuelves?-Lily decía cosas sin sentido, estaba totalmente confundida.

-Soy una animada, mi animal es un fénix, te dejó aquí, aquí estarás a salvo y podrás seguir luchando, cúbreme ¿vale? Voy a ayudar a los chicos.

Dicho esto, Hermione saltó al vacio por el balcón, Lily la miró asustada pero de pronto vio como la figura de Jane se convertía en el hermoso fénix y volaba hacia donde se encontraban James, Sirius y Remus luchando contra 10 mortifagos.

Hermione en su forma de fénix se dejó caer en frente de ellos con un gran estallido de llames, mientras mortifagos y los de la Orden la miraban con sorpresa. Con otro estallido aprecio la figura de Jane tapada con su gran capa negra, solo se podían preciar sus ojos marrones, llenos de furia contenida y empezó a luchar.

Los mortifagos pronto empezaron a lanzarle los hechizos a ella, pero ellos los esquivaba con rapidez o se les devolvía de nuevos a ellos. Pronto James, Sirius y Remus la acompañaron y vieron con asombro como ella encajaba perfectamente con ellos; los cuatro se movían con sincronización, ella simplemente era la pieza que faltaba de su puzle. Pronto los mortífagos dejaron sus muecas burlonas atrás para dejar a su paso una mirada cargada de furia. De pronto los mortifagos sonrieron y los cuatro sintieron un frio que les recorría todo el cuerpo hasta llegar al alma. _"Dementores"_

-Seguid luchando yo los mantendré a raya.-dio Hermione.

-No podrás tu sola con todos ellos.-dijo Remus.

-Confiaba en mí, se lo que me hago.-dijo Hermione. Se acercó corriendo hacia los dementores y se quedo allí, mirándolos, mientras ella pensaba su gran recuerdo feliz, el verdadero

_****Recuerdo****_

_Te amo Hermione y siempre te amaré.-dijo Harry mirándole a los ojos mientras sus ojos de un color verde brillaban como la intensidad de sus palabras._

_-Yo también te amo Harry._

_****Fin de Recuerdo****_

-_Expecto Patrunus.-_Gritó Hermione y de la varita de Hermione salió un hermoso ciervo adolescente, adolescente porque sus astas todavía no estaban crecidas del todo. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, su _patrunus_ siempre había sido una nutria y ahora era un ciervo, un ciervo como el de Harry. _"Harry"_ y entonces comprendió la veracidad de sus sueños, Harry siempre iba a estar con ella, porque Harry era parte de ella. El ciervo se dirigió hacia los dementores, el cual los invistió con fuerza haciéndoles huir. El ciervo volvió hacia donde estaba Hermione, cuando a medio camino el ciervo cambió de forma convirtiéndose en un muchacho, Hermione sonrió, Harry estaba cerca, estaba en ella, en su corazón y su patrunus lo demostraba. El patrunus se acercó a ella mientras ella le sonreía y él correspondía a esa sonrisa, pronto el patrunus llegó a su lado y se fusionó con ella, juntando sus labios con las de ella, volviendo al lugar donde pertenecía: su corazón.

James, Sirius y Remus vieron todo eso, sus rostros reflejaban la sorpresa, el ciervo que se convertía en un muchacho, ese ciervo que era igual al de James, solo que ese era más pequeño.

Pronto volvieron a la realidad de la lucha cuando un haz de luz negra pasó cerca de ellos. Jane volvió a tener su mirada de furia e indiferencia, y un con una sacudida de varita una herida cruzó la cara del mortifaga dejando la máscara rota en dos cayendo al suelo. Hermione miró la cara de la mortifaga, era ella Bellatrix Black, una carcajada salió de la boca de Hermione mientras la mortifaga la miraba con odio. Otra sacudida con la varita y Bella dejó caer la varita ya que su mano estaba ensangrentada.

Hermione se dirigió a ella y la cogió por el cuello mientras le decía al oído:

-Dile a tu amo que acabaré con él y con todos vosotros.

Hermione la soltó de golpe, mientras la mortifaga la miraba con odio y temor, cogió su varita y se iba a desaparecer cuando Hermione le dijo:

-_Sectusembra_.- Bella cayó al suelo desangrándose. Hermione le echó una mirada de asco.- Eso es para que nunca te olvides de mí, recordaras mi nombre hasta el último día de tu patética vida, no lo olvides, yo soy Jane.

Bella a duras penas cogió su varita y se desapareció junto con los otros mortigafos.

Los chicos la miraban con asombro, mientras que ella iba caminando hacia ellos.

-Vámonos, los aurores no tardaran en venir.- dicho esto Hermione y los demás se desaparecieron hasta llegar a la guarida de la Orden del Fénix.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Unos doloridos mortifagos eran castigados por su amo, el gran Lord Voldemort, furioso porque sus mortifagos habían sido derrotados y porque su mejor combatiente estaba herida de gravedad. No pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa mientras veía los recuerdos de la lucha Esa Jane era muy poderosa, era lista, rápida, era como él, sus ojos, lo único que se podía ver ya que su capa la tapaba por completo destilaban odio y furia. Voldemort estaba impaciente por conocerla.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

En la guarida de la Orden, los chicos estaban cada uno sentados en el sofá mientras que Hermione con un toque de su varita hizo desaparecer su capa. Todos la miraron, todos habían visto su capacidad de lucha y su mano fría con los mortifagos y aún así no dejaba de destilar calidez. Sirius prendió un cigarro y empezó a fumar hasta que Jane se acercó a él y se lo arrebató. Lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó hasta que del cigarro no quedó nada.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Acaso te crees mi madre?-preguntó un confundido Black.

-No deberías fumar delante de Lily.

-¿Por qué? Si a ella no le molesta, ya lo he hecho otras veces.

-Eso sería antes, pero ahora no puedes. Lily está embarazada y el humo es perjudicial para el bebe.

Todos se quedaron estáticos y se quedaron mirando a Lily que estaba con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Estoy embarazada?

_**Bueno aquí va otro capi, espero que os guste. Muchos besos.**_

_**Espero vuestros comentarios.**_

_*****Lynx*****_


	5. Capítulo 4: Seduciendo a una serpiente

_**Hola, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, espero que os guste el siguiente capi. Para que entendáis mejor las cosas os diré que en la historia es Enero de 1980 ya que Hermione viajó 20 años al pasado (ella estaba en el 1999, es que en el primer capi puse 1989 pero es 1999)**_

**4.- Seduciendo a una serpiente.**

Asombro, la cara de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix que se encontraban allí era de puro asombro. Jane sentía la mirada de que cada uno de ellos en su persona y ésta solo atinó a dirigirles una mirada penetrante.

-¿Por qué dices que estoy embarazada?-preguntó Lily aun en shock.

-¿Has sentido dolores de cabeza, mareos continuados, cambios bruscos de humor, has visto como tu ropa ya no te queda bien, odias comida que antes amabas?-dijo Hermione, mientras Lily a cada cosa que decía asentía con la cabeza.

-Pero… yo creía que era por el estrés, ya sabes, el estrés de la guerra y eso.- dijo Lily aun si creerse que ella pudiera estar embarazada.

-Eso tiene fácil solución, ve mañana a hacerte una revisión y lo sabrás, pero yo te confirmo que estas embarazada.

-¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo con tanta seguridad?-preguntó Remus.

-Por sus ojos, Lily tiene ese brillo especial que caracteriza a las mujeres embarazadas.- dijo Hermione con simpleza mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón.

Todos los presentes miraron a los ojos de Lily pero ninguno de ellos encontró ese brillo que decía Hermione, pero James si lo encontró, casi imperceptible y cerca del iris, ahí estaba ese brillo especial. Una euforia le recorrió el cuerpo y empezó a dar saltos por toda la sala.

-¡Voy a ser padre!-exclamaba una y otra vez James.

-Lily, James, lo mejor es que vayáis a una clínica muggle, porque ir a San Mungo podría ser peligroso.-dijo Hermione desde su asiento. Ellos asintieron y después de un breve silencio, todos salieron de la sala para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Una vez dentro de la suya, Hermione, se fue a un escritorio y cogió un papel donde ponía _Diario de Tom Ryddle_. Se dedicó todo la noche en trazar un plan perfecto para ir en busca del diario, sabía que el diario lo tenía Lucius Malfoy en su mansión, tenía que entrar en esa casa como fuera, ni aparecerse ni ir por red flu servirían, la mansión tendría una seguridad extrema, tendría que ser Malfoy quien la llevara hasta la casa y luego dentro de ella ir a buscar el diario; la búsqueda sería más fácil, solo tendría que encontrar el objeto con el aura mas maligna de todas, lo difícil seria entrar en la mansión. Con esas cavilaciones y ese pensamiento se fue a la cama de madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano y se encontró a Lily y a James listos para irse.

-Esperad chicos, no podéis ir así.-dijo Hermione y con un movimiento de varita le cambio el color de pelo a Lily y cambió el pelo y el color de los ojos de James. Con esos cambios parecían otros y así no habría problemas si había mortifagos siguiéndolos.

Cuando se fueron, Hermione se dispuso a desayunar sola, ya que no quedaba nadie en la casa. Cuando terminó se dirigió a la calle a correr.

Al caer la tarde, muchos integrantes de la orden del fénix se encontraban allí discutiendo sobre los mortifagos y sus posibles ubicaciones.

-¿Y qué me dices de _La Perla de Jade?_- preguntó Remus.- ese sitio esta atestado siempre de hombres de sangre limpia y muchos de ellos participantes a Lord Voldemort, puede que allí escondan libros de magia negra y pociones prohibidas, o puede que hagan allí sus reuniones.

-¿Qué es_ La Perla de Jade?_-preguntó extrañada Hermione.

-_ La Perla de Jade _es un pub exclusivo donde solo van hombres de las mejores familias, solo de sangre limpia, allí con clientela selecta se hacen espectáculos de baile con mujeres bellísimas.-dijo Sirius Black con ojos brillantes ya que él había estado una vez allí y se quedó prendado con los bailes tan sensuales que las mujeres ofrecían.- Aunque bailes no son lo único que ofrecen, si alguno de ellos le ha gustado alguna mujer en particular pactan un dinero con el dueño y ya sabes.

- O sea es como si fueran prostitutas, pero de lujo.- dijo Hermione, mientras unas ideas se le generaban en la cabeza.

-A parte de eso, creemos que es un lugar de reunión ya que se ha visto a varios mortifagos entrar mucho por ahí y no creemos que sea solo por vicio. Hemos visto mucho ir allí a Lucios Malfoy, a Nott, a Crabbe, a los hermanos Lestrange entre otros.

La reunión acabó pronto ya que solo tenían especulaciones, ya que los que estaban espiando ahora mismo a los mortifagos no se encontraban. Hermine se excusó pronto y se encerró en la habitación, ya tenía el plan para colocarse en la mansión Malfoy. Mañana comenzaría a ponerlo en marcha, con un poco de suerte y astucia el diario estaría en su poder en menos de una semana.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A la mañana siguiente, mientras James, Lily y Jane desayunaban llegaron los hermanos Prewet, pero no llegaron solos, sino con dos niños pequeños pelirrojos.

-Hola chicos.-dijo Fabian poniendo una cara dulce e inocente.- Necesitamos que nos hagan un favor.

-Nuestra hermana Molly nos ha pedido que cuidemos de Bill y Charlie mientras ella llevaba a Percy a San Mungo porque los gemelos le han puesto la cara verde.- prosiguió Gideon.- pero tenemos que hacer otras cosas ya sabéis, cosas del _Fénix._

Todos los miraron con cara de entender pero fue Jane quien les salvó del apuro diciendo las palabras clave:

-Claro, yo los cuidaré.-dijo Jane mirando a Bill y a Charlie con una mirada de cariño.

Los hermanos sonrieron y dejaron a los chicos en cuidado de Jane. James y Lily la miraron con curiosidad mientras ésta se presentaba a los chicos y les hablaba con una voz dulce que nunca le habían escuchado. Bill y Charlie al principio estaban recelosos de confiar en una extraña **"**_No habléis con extraños ni os fieis de nadie"_ les decía su madre siempre, pero esa chica era ralamente buena. Jane les hablaba con ternura pero con madurez, no los trataba como niños pequeños, se interesaba por lo que estudiaban en Howarts e incluso les enseñó algunos conjuros que les ayudaría en las clases. Habló de criaturas mágicas con Charlie y no se burló de él cuando le dijo que su sueño era criar dragones, sino que fue a su habitación y le dio un libro que trataba sobre esas criaturas tan fascinantes. Jugó con Bill al ajedrez y le enseñó nuevas estrategias para ganar. Pasaron una mañana divertida, los chicos la adoraban, la seguían a todos lados.

Al caer la tarde y en medio de una pelea de almohadas mientras James y Lily los miraban divertidos mientras los alentaban, llegaron los gemelos Prewett con Sirius que pronto se quedaron parados en medio de la puerta viendo a una Jane que nunca habían visto; Sirius se fijó en sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de luz, una calidez que llenaba toda la habitación, esa sonrisa inocente y placentera.

-Buenos chicos es hora de regresar a casa, que su madre estará preocupada.

-No quiero irme, venga tío Fabian, déjanos un rato mas jugando con Jane.- dijo Charlie.

-Si tío Gideon, déjanos un rato más.- dijo Bill secundando a su hermano.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí ante el dilema presentado pero una vez más Jane los salvó.

-Venga chicos que ya es tarde, además sabéis donde vivo podréis vivir cuando queráis.-dijo Jane con una gran sonrisa mientras les revolvía el pelo a ambos.

-Está bien, pero acompáñanos a nuestra casa y así te presentamos a nuestra madre.- dijo Bill. Jane miró a los gemelos a los ojos como pidiéndoles permiso y ellos dos asintieron. Los niños se pusieron a gritar de felicidad. Jane se despidió de James, de Lily y de Sirius y siguió a los gemelos y a los niños hasta la puerta y una vez fuera de la casa, se cogieron de las manos y se desaparecieron hasta la Madriguera.

Cuando llegaron, a Hermione por poco se le saltan las lágrimas, era igual que como la recordaba, igual de desordenada y hogareña. Con paso vacilante llegaron a la entrada y Gideon abrió la puerta y Bill y Charlie empujaron a Jane dentro de la casa, allí una embarazada Molly regañaba a los gemelos Fred y George por coger su varita. Molly alzó la vista y se sorprendió al ver a una chica que no conocía con sus hermanos y sus hijos pero una mirada a los ojos de la chica le bastó para saber que la chica no era mala, esa calidez que emanaban los ojos de ella era la prueba de que esa chica era buena. Los chicos y Jane se acercaron a ella, los niños le dieron un beso a su madre pero pronto volvieron al lado de Jane.

-Mama, mama, esta es Jane, es nuestra nueva amiga.- dijo Charlie.

-Encantada señora Weasley, soy Jane y no, no soy novia de ninguno de sus hermanos, soy solo una amiga de ellos del trabajo.- dijo Jane y Molly pronto entendió _"de la Orden del Fénix"_

-Mira mamá, Jane me ha dado un libro sobre dragones y a Bill le ha dado un libro raro de códigos.- dijo Charlie mientras le mostraba su libro orgulloso, Molly hizo un gesto de agradecimiento que pronto fue callado por Jane que hizo un gesto que significaba "_No es nada"_

-Debo decirle señora, que sus hijos son muy inteligentes y muy guapos.- al decir eso, tanto Billo como Charlie enrojecieron. Los gemelos se acercaron a la nueva chica ya que ella no le estaban prestando atención. Jane se puso a su altura y los miró a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la cara a los dos, los gemelos se quedaron quietos, disfrutando de ese tacto de seda y porcelana.

-Bueno Molly, tenemos que irnos. Adiós chicos.-dijeron a la vez los gemelos.

-Adiós chicos.- dijo Jane mientras besaba a todos los chicos que se encontraban allí, incluso a Percy que no se había atrevido a acercarse a ella, por último se dirigió a Molly y le abrazó. Un abrazo puro, que sorprendió a ésta.- Ya sabéis chicos cuando queráis verme, se lo decís a vuestros tíos y yo estaré encantada de veros.

Los tres se fueron de allí, mientras Molly se llevaba una mano a su barriga y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, _"Eres una madre excepcional, eres una gran luchadora, no debes de luchar por tu sueño, porque se hará realidad, el hijo que llevas en tu vientre será un hijo digno de Godric Griffindor y no te preocupes porque después de este niño, vendrá esa hija que tanto deseas, nunca dejes de luchar por tus hijos"_ , esas palabras que le había dicho Jane mientras le daba un abrazo se le repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-¿Es genial verdad mamá?- dijo Bill observando a su madre.

-Si, esa chica es realmente genial, es especial.- dijo Molly acariciando a su hijo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A los minutos de dejar la Madriguera se encontraron de nuevo en el cuartel, allí, casi todos los miembros de la orden estaban haciendo tiempo para la próxima reunión. Jane se sentía liviana, se sentía con fuerzas.

-Te gustan mucho los niños.- afirmó Lily.

-Me encanta, son mi pasión, los niños son el futuro.-dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

-Serás una madre estupenda.- dijo Fabian. De pronto los ojos de Jane se oscurecieron y su sonrisa se evaporó.

-Yo nunca seré madre, nunca podré tener hijos, por lo menos en esta vida.- dijo Jane.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Remus alarmado.

-Mis días están contados.- dijo Jane. Esa afirmación congeló a todos en su lugar. Era una realidad, también era la realidad de ellos, pero Jane lo afirmaba, era como si supiera lo que iba a pasar, como si supiera exactamente cómo y cuándo iba a morir.

En silencio, así se encontró Albus a todos los miembros de la Orden, ellos, al verlo se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones.

Después de los diferentes informes, Jane tomó la palabra.

-He descubierto una cosa importante sobre Lord Voldemort.- dijo Jane mirando fijamente a Dumbledore, permitiendo así que leyera su mente para que viera lo que estaba pensando.- Voldemort tiene en su poder 5 objetos que le hacen muy poderoso, yo he descubierto que uno de ellos lo tiene Malfoy en su mansión y he ideado un plan para obtenerlo. Si obtenemos esos objetos, será menos difícil derrotar a Voldemort. Como ya sabéis, Malfoy va mucho a la _Perla de Jade_, he pensado infiltrarme allí como una de las bailarinas, seducir a Malfoy, que este me lleve a su casa y una vez dentro, robar ese objeto.

-¡Estás loca!-Gritó Sirius.- eso es muy peligroso, Malfoy es inteligente no se dejará engañar tan fácilmente, además si ese objeto es tan importante como dices seguramente, estará bien oculto con maldiciones de magia negra.

-Estoy totalmente capacitada para hacerlo, solo necesito que me ayudéis a que el jefe del lugar me acepte como bailarina, lo demás es cosa mía.

-Podríamos convencer a un amigo que tenemos, tiene contactos en todo ese mundillo, podríamos pedirle que hable con el dueño, me debe un par de favores y creo que si lo convenzo podría meterte.- dijo Fabian mirando seriamente a Jane. Ésta asintió y todos miraron a Dumbledore que tenía siempre la última palabra. Dumbledore la miró y vio en sus ojos la determinación y la confianza y él sabía que aunque se negara ella lo iba a hacer igual

-Tienes mi apoyo, debemos organizarlo todo para que salga a la perfección.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación, unos más enfadados que otros. Jane se acercó a Fabian y le dijo:

-Habla con tu contacto rápido, quiero hacerlo cuanto antes.- Al decir eso, Fabian miró a su hermano y éste asintió y los dos se fueron juntos del cuartel.

-Sirius.- dijo Jane y éste la miró.- se que lo haré bien.

-No es eso Jane, vas a tener que fingir que eres una puta, vas a tener que acostarte con él, vas a poner tu vcida en peligro, tu sola.

-Sirius, estoy capacitada para eso y no te preocupes él no tocará mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿Sabes bailar aunque sea?-Dijo Benji Dearborn.

-Hace años estuve en Arabia y allí aprendí el arte del baile y cante, unido con la magia, así que lo haré bien.

Los días pasaron y todos en la orden estuvieron perfilando el plan y las posibles vías de escape y opciones que tendría Jane si las cosas salían mal. Jane participaba pasivamente en ellas, sabía que el plan debía salir si o si, solo tendría una oportunidad. Al terminar una reunión se fue a una habitación que estaba vacía y cogió su bolso y de allí empezó a sacar ropa y algunas joyas. Se quitó su ropa y se dispuso a poner la ropa para su baile que consistía en un corpiño verde y una especie de falda verde de tela trasparente que tenía rajas por los dos lados para que se vieran sus piernas, un pañuelo de monedas plateado de un verde más oscuro para la cintura y para el pelo y un pañuelo que le tapaba el rostro y solo se veían sus ojos. Se perfiló los ojos de negro y se puso una pulsera de plata en su mano izquierda y en su pie izquierdo de plata.

Ya vestida, con un toque de varita la música morisca y flamenca empezó a sonar y ella empezó a contonearse y a bailar sensualmente como le habían enseñado, moviendo sus manos y sus caderas al compas con la música. Moviéndose suavemente como una serpiente y cantando, cantando para incitar a la lujuria a la pasión al deseo en estado puro. Sus ojos tomaron la tonalidad de la miel fundida. Cuando sonaron los primeros acordes de la música, algunos de la orden se acercaron hasta su procedencia y cuando estuvieron en la sala y vieron a Hermione bailando se quedaron patidifusos. Sus movimientos sinuantes, esa vestimenta tan sensual, esa mirada que les incitaba a pecar y esa voz, que parecía un canto de sirena. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban allí pero no le importó, ella tenía que seguir bailando para hacerlo perfecto y viendo la cara que tenían Remus, Sirius, los gemelos, Benji, Alastor y Aberforth, sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Cuando terminó, los chicos la seguían mirando con la boca abierta.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que el plan irá bien, el verde seguramente les gustará.- dijo Benji, mientras Hermione los miraba con una gran sonrisa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A la mañana siguiente, los gemelos llegaron con la noticia de que su hombre había aceptado llevar a Jane hasta el dueño del lugar, ahora solo faltaba que el dueño diera el visto bueno. Jane en compañía de los gemelos fue hasta las afueras de Hosmeade y allí estaba Mundungus Fletcher. Al verlos, Mundugus suspiró y se quedó mirando a Jane con una mirada un tanto lasciva. Los gemelos se despidieron de ellos y Mundugus le indicó el camino a Jane mientras le daba consejos.

-No hables hasta que él lo diga, le he dicho que eres un familiar y que necesitabas un empleo, también le he dicho que sabes bailar perfectamente y que eres una experta en cante.

Llegaron hasta _La Perla De Jade_, donde el dueño les esperaba en su despacho. El dueño al ver a Jane, abrió los ojos, la chica era bastante atractiva y guapa, seguro que con ella, hacia un buen día. El dueño aceptó a Jane casi enseguida y éste le dijo que sería la primera en actuar que se preparara. Jane se dirigió hasta el cuarto que le habían asignado y empezó a vestirse.

Luis Malfoy se dirigía a la _Perla_ como casi todas las semanas para pasar un rato de la presión de ser mortifago, al contario de sus compañeros él iba solo a ver una chica, su amante, ya que le había cautivado desde que la vio, aunque ahora le había empezado a aburrir bastante, así que cuando oyó al dueño de la_ Perla_ decir que la primera en actuar seria una belleza proveniente del sur, se quedó mirando fijamente el escenario para ver a la chica en cuestión. Pronto las luces se pagaron y solo un foco alumbraba un punto del escenario donde una silueta empezó a moverse cuando los primeros acordes empezaron a sonar. La luz se volvió más intensa al igual que la música y entonces Malfoy pudo verla y cuando la vio no despegó los ojos de ese cuerpo. La mujer era perfecta, con esa melena castaña hasta la cintura y esos ojos color miel que lo miraban fijamente. Le incitaba y ella se contoneaba mirándole fijamente, le estaba incitando a la lujuria y cuando escuchó su voz, la encontró lujuriosa y sensual. Malfoy empezó a sentir un calor por todo su cuerpo mientras seguía el baile de la mujer, un calor que nunca había sentido ni siquiera con Narcissa, porque la chica era puro fuego, era la pasión en mujer, era la lujuria convertida en persona, esa chica era el pecado y él era el pecador. Cuando terminó el baile, Lucius pestañeó como saliendo de un sueño y vio que todos los hombres miraban en donde antes estaba ella, sin perder un momento fue a hablar con el dueño para llevarse a esa exquisita mujer a su cama, no lo haría en una habitación de las de allí sino en su casa, quería a esa mujer desnuda en su cama.

Jane estaba en el camerino, aun vestida con esas ropas, cuando el dueño entró con un hombre al local y Jane lo reconoció enseguida como Lucius Malfoy, ella le sonrió coquetamente y se acercó a él.

-Vamos a mi casa, quiero que bailes para mí en privado, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-En mi tierra me llamaban "thanb jahannam", el pecado del infierno.-dijo con voz seductora Jane.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, eres el pecado que incita a pecar, seré pecador de tu pecado mujer, de tu lujuria.- y dicho esto, cogió a Jane de la cintura y se desaparecieron juntos a la mansión Malfoy.

"_Primer movimiento perfecto"_

_**Bueno aquí os traigo otro capi, espero que os guste. Para que sea más realista en el momento de la historia en Hermione baila la canción en el cuartel y en el lugar poner en el youtube "Alabina Casablanca" con esa canción he escrito esta historia, escuchadla para que os podáis meter mejor en la historia.**_

_**Espero Vuestros Reviews.**_

_**Un Besos.4**_

_***Lynx***_


	6. Capítulo 5: Sangre Derramada

_**Hola perdón por el retraso pero es que estoy de exámenes y estoy súper liada. A todos aquellos que leen "En manos del demonio" deciros que me tengáis paciencia que pronto subiré el próximo capi. Sin más dilatación y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Nada de aquí me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes que creó JK Rowling.**_

**5.- Sangre derramada.**

Asco, la presencia del cuerpo de Malfoy en su cuerpo le daba asco, el solo estar cerca de él le producía en su cuerpo escalofríos, escalofríos que llegaban hasta su corazón en donde éste se encogía cada vez más. Hermione sintió la presencia de la llegada por la desaparición. Se habían aparecido en una habitación grande, de paredes pintadas de blanco, las cortinas y el edredón de la cama eran verdes esmeralda. Había un gran armario y unos preciosos cuadros de paisajes. Estaba en la habitación principal, en la habitación de una serpiente.

-Eres preciosa-susurró en su oído Lucius.- Quiero que bailes para mí, que bailes como has bailado antes, pero solo para mí.

-Sera un placer mi señor.-dijo Hermione, sonriéndole de una manera sensual.

Lucius se dejo caer en la cama, donde se quitó su camisa y esperó el baile de la excitante y vibrante mujer. Hermione empezó su baile sensual, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Su varita, la cual con un hechizo _"desilusionador"_ era invisible, estaba en su mano derecha. Mientras cantaba, Hermione concentraba toda su atención en un hechizo especial "_Desmaius Maxima", _un hechizo que hacía que la victima cayera desmayada unas cuantas horas. Hermione en el último toque de cadera y acercándose a Lucius, le hechizó y Lucius cayó desmayado en la cama. Hermione sonrió al ver el resultado y con un movimiento de varita, se quitó su ropa y se puso su ropa normal y sacó de su bolso mágico la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y se la echó por encima. Con paso ligero salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la planta de abajo, hacia el sótano, donde sabía que se encontraría el diario. Al llegar al sótano, tocó la puerta y concentró todo su poder mágico para saber que tenía que hacer para que se abriera esa puerta. Puso la mano en el centro y un siseo de serpiente llegó hasta su cerebro. Hermione abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, sabía que la serpiente era el símbolo de todos los sangres puras que se jactaban de tener la sangre limpia. _Sangre Limpia._ Hermione buscó en su bolso y de su interior sacó una botellita que contenía sangre de Draco Malfoy. Hermione tenía sangre de Draco porque él y ella eran los únicos que tenían el grupo sanguíneo 0- y ellos eran los únicos que se podían donar entre sí. Cogió la botella y extendió un poco de sangre en su mano que rápidamente la deslizó por la puerta del sótano y ésta se abrió dejándola pasar. Con la mano aun empapada de sangre y con la capa puesta, Hermione concentró toda su aura mágica para encontrar el objeto que respondiera a su llamada de magia. Pronto su aura mágica encontró a otra aura, un aura maligna y negra que la llamada, incitándola y seduciéndola; haciendo caso omiso de esa sensación fue hasta el objeto y allí en todo su esplendor estaba el diario de Tom Ryddle. Hermione lo cogió sin contemplaciones y lo guardó en su bolso. Hermione con una gran sonrisa regresó a la habitación donde estaba desmayado Lucius. Se quitó la capa y puso la ropa de baile desperdigada por todo el suelo y se acercó al hombre y con lentitud y con inteligencia empezó a introducir recuerdos falsos del acto sexual en la memoria de Lucius. El trabajo era bastante arduo y difícil ya que tenía que ser bastante explícita y eso era algo que Hermione la ponía de los nervios y la asqueaba. Terminó a la hora cansada y asqueada y haciendo tripas corazón empezó a desnudarse y se situó en la cama solo con las bragas puestas, con un movimiento de varita dejó desnudo a Lucius y empezó a acariciar la espalda para que éste se despertara. _ "Es hora del show, Hermione tranquila, respira, es por el bien, es por la luz, respira"_ Lucius empezó a despertarse por las caricias que le daba Hermione. Lucius la miró a los ojos confundido pero al segundo llegó a su memoria lo que había pasado: la chica desnudándose, la chica chupándole el pene, el penetrándola fuertemente por detrás, ella gimiendo su nombre, el mordiéndole los pezones, ella cabalgándole con fuerza. Lucius sonrió con suficiencia y le echó una mirada lujuriosa a la joven que estaba acostada su lado que ella correspondió. Lucius se levantó y empezó a vestirse con parsimonia mientras que Hermione hacia lo mismo. Lucius la miraba mientras ésta se ponía la ropa y se acercó a ella por detrás, ella se tensó por un segundo pero se obligo a si misma a relajarse y recargar su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras éste le acariciaba las caderas. Hermione terminó de vestirse y Lucius se acercó a ella y juntos se desaparecieron de nuevo en el pub.

-Ha sido una tarde placentera.-dijo Lucius.

-El placer ha sido mío.-dijo Hermione seductoramente.

-Yo debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer, pero seguro que te veré por aquí.-dijo Lucius y pillando desprevenida a Hermione le dio un beso en la boca con la lengua, Hermione se obligó a si misma a corresponderle con pasión.

Después de un tiempo que a Hermione le pareció eterno, Malfoy se separó de ella y dirigiéndole una última mirada se fue de allí. Hermione corrió hacia la calle y se desapareció justo en la puerta del cuartel. Abrió la puerta con rapidez donde James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Moody y los gemelos la esperaban con impaciencia. Al escuchar la puerta, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia allí pero solo pudieron distinguir un borrón verde que se dirigía al baño. Todos se levantaron con rapidez y la siguieron. En el baño Hermione devolvió todo lo que tenía en su cuerpo, ya que la sensación de asco al haber besado a Malfoy le había sobrepasado. Cuando echó todo lo que tenía en el estómago se dirigió al lavabo donde con firmeza empezó a la lavarse los dientes ante la mirada atónita de los integrantes de la orden del Fénix.

-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione cuando dejo de cepillarse los dientes.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Sirius Black mirándola de hito en hito.

-Todo ha salido bien, tengo el objeto, ahora solo falta destruirlo.

-¿Y qué tal con Malfoy? ¿Te has…?-preguntó Remus mirándola.

-No, solo me ha besado una vez, no he hecho nada con él, le lance un _desmaius_ y le introduje recuerdos del supuesto acto sexual.

-¿Le has introducido recuerdos falsos? Pero eso es magia negra.-dijo Moody mirándola con reproche.

-Es magia negra usada para un bien, por lo tanto ya no es magia negra, además la magia no es negra ni blanca, quien le da esa dotación es para la que la use el mago. Y yo la he usado para algo bueno. Somos las personas y no la magia la que es buena o mala.-dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente para que viera su punto de vista.- Ahora si me disculpáis, quiero darme una ducha.

Uno a uno fueron abandonando la habitación y Hermione empezó a desnudarse y ducharse. Se frotó con fuerza en los sitios en los que Malfoy la había tocado. Cuando terminó, salió de la ducha y se miró en el espejo. Vio su figura reflejado, sus largas piernas morenas, su pubis, sus caderas, su barriga plana, sus pechos grandes, su cuello, su cara y su pelo moreno que le llegaba a la cintura. Volvió a posar su mirada en las caderas y sonrió. Allí, había un tatuaje en forma de corazón con dos alas y allí en el corazón había una "H". La acarició, se llevó los dedos a su boca y los besó y con esos dedos recorrió el contorno del tatuaje con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Cogió la ropa de su bolso y se vistió con rapidez. Al salir del baño se dirigió a la habitación y se encontró con Albus Dumbledore. Él la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules y ella asintió. Los dos se dirigieron a una habitación contigua y ella le enseñó el diario. Dumbledore lo cogió y pasó sus manos por la tapa, de pronto paró y le devolvió el diario a Hermione. Hermione lo cogió, lo depositó en el suelo y concentró toda su magia en el diario.

-_Ignus Maximus.-_Unas llamas azules salieron de la varita de Hermione y rodearon al diario, a continuación, una por una fueron introduciéndose en el diario y éste empezó a arder. Cuando los bordes ya estaban chamuscados un alarido procedente del diario le puso los pelos de punto a Hermione que con la varita en alto se tuvo que agachar porque el ruido era demasiado intenso. Con el humo que salía del hechizo se formó una forma humana que empezó a hablar dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-_Mírame, no lo conseguirás nunca, el mal está ahí, él nunca será tuyo, ya no existe, vuestro amor está muerto. Él está muerto._

-Cállate, no sigas hablando, no eres real, solo quieres atormentarme.-dijo Hermione, Albus miraba con expectación a Hermione y al humo con forma humana, sabía que no podía hacer nada, era una batalla interna.

-_Tan débil, tan vulnerable, él está muerto, yo lo maté, vuestro amor no existe, vuestro amor no sirvió de nada. Débil, sangre sucia, el amor te hizo débil, vuestro amor no existe._

Hermione se retorcía las manos con dolor, esas palabras le dolían, esas palabras se le clavaban en el corazón. Él tenía razón, Harry no estaba, su amor no estaba, ella estaba sola.

-_Sola, siempre estarás sola, morirás sola. Sola. Sola. Sola. Sola._

Hermione empezó a llorar mientras negaba con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas para no verlo, para no escucharlo, pero de pronto sintió como ardía su piel justo donde estaba su tatuaje y ella abrió los ojos con determinación.

-No estoy sola, estoy rodeada de gente que me quiere, gente a la que ayudaré y salvaré.- dijo Hermione mientras veía como el humo se hacía cada vez mas pequeño y las llamas azules consumían mas velozmente el diario.-Además, ¿Qué sabes tú del amor? Tú que lo temes. El amor entre Harry y yo es como el viento, no puedo verlo pero si sentirlo.

Dichas esas palabras, el humo con forma humana dio un último alarido y desapareció, mientras que del diario dolo quedaban unas cenizas oscuras como la mugre. Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo, cansada física y psicológicamente.

-Has sido muy valiente.-dijo Albus Dumbledore.

-Gracias, pero me siento muy cansada, creo que voy a dormir.-dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos. Albus sonrió y cogió a Jane en brazos para llevarle a su habitación. Al pasar por la habitación donde estaban los integrantes de la orden, les dirigió una mirada de paciencia y llevó a la chica a la cama, donde la arropó. Salió de la habitación y se dispuso a contar lo que había pasado con Jane en la habitación cuando un _patronus_ se apareció y habló:

-_"Los mortifagos están destruyendo el Valle de Godric, los aurores están allí pero Voldemort se acaba de aparecer, venid todos, rápido"_

Todos se levantaron con rapidez y después de una breve pero calurosa discusión entre James y Lily porque éste no quería que fuera ella por estar embarazada y Lily se negaba a no ir, se fueron todos y Lily también los acompañaba.

Cuando llegaron al Valle de Godric, se quedaron todos perplejos, todo era destrucción, la gente gritaba, los aurores estaban rodeados por mortifagos y allí en el medio de todos estaba Voldemort, disfrutando del espectáculo. Pronto todos se dirigieron a luchar y Dumbledore fue directo hacia Voldemort. Éste al ver al profesor, sonrió con burla y empezó la batalla.

-¿Por qué has venido Tom?-dijo Albus mientras esquivaba con maestría los hechizos del Lord.

-Me apetecía salir un poco, ya sabes, respirar aire mágico, pero este lugar está infestado de sangres sucias que se hacen llamar magos y brujas.

-Nunca ganarás Tom.

-Eso ya lo veremos Dumbledore, tengo una sorpresa para todos vosotros.- al decir esto Voldemort un aullido se escuchó por todo el valle y Dumbledore abrió mucho los ojos y no fue el único. Remus quien estaba luchando contra un mortifago dirigió la mirada hacia el aullido y se estremeció. Los dos sabían lo que ese aullido significaba: Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo, estaba allí.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione se levantó al cabo de horas, se levantó a la cama con parsimonia y aun medio dormida se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a comer con lentitud. _"Esto está demasiado silencioso"_ Hermione se atragantó, el cuartel estaba demasiado silencioso, se levantó con rapidez y buscó por todo cuartel.

-No encontrarás nadie aquí.-dijo un cuadro con un hombre en armadura.- Recibieron un _patronus_, están atacando el Valle de Godric y Voldemort está allí.

Hermione musitó un gracias y rápidamente convocó la capa negra con el fénix a la espalda, se la puso y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida y con un suave _plin_ se desvaneció en el aire y volvió a parecerse en el Valle. Cuando posó su mirada en el valle, un escalofrío de terror le recorrió el cuerpo, ya que esa escena le recordaba mucho a la batalla final: fuego, sangre, hechizos por todos lados. Pronto se repuso y empezó a andar, pronto encontró a Lily quien luchaba con dos mortifagos a la vez, Hermione pronto los derrotó, pero pronto nuevos mortifagos se unieron a la lucha, las dos chicas empezaron a luchar. James se acercó a ellas y pronto la batalla estaba igualada.

-Jane.-dijo James.- Vete a ayudar a Remus, la última vez que lo vi estaba solo con tres mortifagos.

Jane asintió y dejó a los chicos solos con los mortifagos. Jane empezó a buscar a Remus, pero a quien encontró fue a Fenrir que iba a atacar a un niño que estaba allí, con furia y olvidándose de su varita, empujó al hombre lobo lejos del niño. Fenrir, vio a una figura vestida de negro y le enseñó los dientes, gruñendo. Jane no se dejó intimidar y se quitó la capa. Pronto un exquisito aroma recorrió las fosas nasales del hombre lobo y dándose cuenta de que provenía de la chica, olvidó al niño y se dirigió hasta Jane.

-Tienes un olor exquisito, no sabes las ganas que tengo de comer tu carne y beber tu sangre, aunque también podría morderte y convertirte en una de mis esclavas.

-Eso ya lo veremos lobo.

Pronto se produjo la lucha entre amos, Hermione no quería utilizar su magia, si Voldemort estaba allí, no quería agotarse. Así que Hermione luchó cuerpo a cuerpo con el lobo. El hombre lobo usaba sus garras y ella sus puños. Era una batalla igual a igual. En un descuido, Fenrir con sus garras desgarró el hombre de Jane y Greyback lamió la sangre de sus dedos.

-Estás deliciosa querida.

Al decir eso Fenrir, se dirigió con furia a Hermione y la tiró al suelo, el hombre lobo la tenia aprisionada entre sus brazos y Hermione intentaba alejar la boca de él de su cuello.

-Estás perdida, muñeca. Después de comerte, iré a por ese mocoso, la sangre de los niños es tan deliciosa.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, descargando toda su furia, y con un violento movimiento sacó un cuchillo que tenía en la cintura y se lo clavó en el abdomen al hombre lobo. Éste al sentir la puñalada y su sangre correr, aulló con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione se levantó mientras le dirigía una mirada de asco a éste.

-Maldita zorra inmunda, me las pagaras.

-Cállate.-dijo Hermione y saco su varita.-_ Diffindo._

Numeroso cortes surcaban la piel del hombre, mientras aullaba mas y mas por el dolor, la sangre de éste salpico el cuerpo de Hermione, pero a ésta no le importó, tenía puesta toda su concentración en él.

-_Sectusembra.-_Dijo Hermione y ahora se escuchó un gran alarido de dolor por parte de Fenrir, el suelo se tiñó de rojo. Hermione cogió el cuchillo y se acercó hasta el cuerpo casi moribundo de Fenrir.

-Esto es por Remus.-dijo Hermione mientras le clavaba el cuchillo en un costado.- Esto es por Bill.- otra puñalada se clavó en el cuerpo del hombre lobo. Éste empezó a toser sangre mientras intentaba por todos los medios levantarse, pero no podía, había perdido demasiada sangre y su final era inminente. Al cabo de unos minutos el hombre lobo dejó de respirar y murió.

Hermione se levantó de allí. No sentía remordimientos, había matado a un animal, un animal que mataba por placer, que escogía a niños pequeños y los devoraba. Sus manos, sus rodillas, sus brazos y su cara estaban salpicadas por la sangre del lobo y por su sangre, mas no le importo ya que pronto se convirtió en fénix y empezó a buscar a Voldemort. De pronto lo divisó, allí estaba él, ufano y con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios peleando con Dumbledore.

Dumbledore y Voldemort estaban luchando, mas no era una lucha seria, pero de pronto un fogonazo los distrajo a los dos. Allí al lado derecho de Dumbledore estaba un fénix, un fénix que pronto adquirió la forma de una muchacha, una muchacha que estaba bañada en sangre. Voldemort aspiro su perfume, _sangre,_ la sangre de ella y de otra persona, Ella olía a muerte y él quería comerse a la muerte. La miró a los ojos y ella le miró los ojos con odio, con asco. Pronto un aura mágica se empezó a extender, un aura mágica diferente a todas, era negra pero tenía matices blancos y grises, era como una noche con pequeñas estrellas. Voldemort la miró con más intensamente que antes. Esa chica le cautivaba, su magia le cautivaba, era poderosa, y él ansiaba el poder.

-Eres tú, eres Jane.- gritó Bellatrix.

-Veo que dio resultado la lección que te di, te has cordado perfectamente de mi nombre. Así me gusta.-contestó Jane a Bella de una manera en que los amos hablan a sus perros.

_Jane._ Ese nombre surgió en su cabeza. Era ella. La que la había mandado la nota. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza sonrió aun más. La quería, la quería para él.

-Es un placer conocerte Jane.

-No puedo decir lo mismo.-dijo Jane con odio.

-Puedo percibir tu odio hacia mí querida, pero no sé quién eres, no te he hecho nada a ti, ¿Por qué tanto odio mi pequeña?

Hermione al escuchar esa voz burlesca de cariño, blandió su varita y le mandó un _crucio_ a Voldemort, sin embrago éste lo pudo esquivar sin problemas. El hechizo le dio de nuevo a Bella, que al sentirlo empezó a chillar de dolor.

-Si, me odias demasiado.-dijo Voldemort.-eso me gusta.

-Tranquilízate Jane, aun no es la hora.-dijo Dumbledore, ésta lo miró y asintió. No era la hora, no habían destruidos los horrocruxes, pelear ahora con Voldemort sería un suicidio.

De pronto, Remus y Sirius se acercaron a donde estaban ellos.

-Hemos visto a Fenrir muerto.- dijo Remus, pero pronto se calló al oler la sangre de Hermione. Éste la miró y ella asintió. Voldemort vio ese cruce de miradas y sonrió aún más.

-Así que tú, mi pequeña Jane, has acabado con Fenrir, eso me disgusta, aunque por otro lado me excita.- dijo Voldemort y con un movimiento de varita mandó lejos a los muchachos y Jane se dirigió a ayudarles, Voldemort aprovechó esa oportunidad y cogió de la cintura a Jane. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y empezó a lamerle el cuello donde estaban las gotas de sangre. Hermione se estremecía del asco que sentía e intentaba soltarse pero las manos de Voldemort funcionaban como garras.

-Hueles a muerte.-dijo Voldemort oliendo su cabello.- Quiero que vengas conmigo a mi casa.

Diciendo eso Voldemort se desapareció con Jane entre sus brazos, mientras unos conmocionados Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore miraban el sitio en el que habían desaparecido con los ojos abiertos. Bella, al ver que su amo se había ido, dio la voz de alarma y todos los mortifagos se desaparecieron. A los pocos segundos solo quedaban en el Valle, los integrantes de la orden y algunos aurores.

-¡Jane!- Gritó Sirius Black mientras golpeaba el suelo.

Se la había llevado y no sabía si algún día volvería a verla.

_**Espero que os haya gustado. Perdonad el retraso.**_

_**Espero vuestros comentarios y/o criticas.**_

_**Un beso**_

_*****Lynx*****_


	7. Capítulo 6: Lágrimas con sabor a amor

_**Muchas Gracias por los reviews, sois los mejores. Perdón por el retraso aunque sean vacaciones estoy súper liada. Un beso.**_

**6.- Lágrimas con sabor de amor.**

Miedo, la sensación del miedo corría con libertad por el cuerpo de Jane. Miedo, _pavor_. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza, como si supiera que necesitaría toda la energía necesaria para ese momento. Jane sentía miedo, miedo de no saber adonde estaba, miedo instintivo. Sentía las manos de Voldemort sobre su cintura. Se aparecieron en una mansión, una mansión que ella no conocía, una mansión oscura y tétrica. Voldemort la seguía sujetando fuertemente por la cintura.

-Suéltame, maldita sea, saca tus zarpas de mi cuerpo.- dijo Jane intentando soltarse.

-Pequeña, tranquila.- dijo Voldemort mientras la sujetaba más firmemente a su cuerpo y olía el cabello de Jane. Ese olor, el olor a sangre, el olor a muerte, le excitaba, le encantaba, le extasiaba. Nunca había deseado a una mujer de esa manera, nunca había sentido algo por una mujer o por hombre. Había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres, simplemente por experimentar cosas nuevas y siempre era él el dominante. Dominante, sádico y perverso. Pero esta pequeña, esta pequeña la excitaba y mucho y ese poder, _su poder_, le invitaba a poseerla. La quería, esa pequeña seria suya, sea como sea.

Hermione miraba todo a su alrededor, la oscuridad los envolvía, solamente la luz de la luna los alumbraba débilmente. De pronto, varias sombras se aparecieron. _Mortifagos. _Estaba atrapada en la cueva de la oscuridad. Y no veía salida posible. "_Cálmate Hermione, cálmate, no es la primera vez que estas en esta situación, sangre fría, piensa con el cerebro, fuera emociones, solo fría lógica"._ Voldemort sintió como Jane dejaba su postura rígida hasta dejar una postura relajada y tranquila. Voldemort ladeó la cabeza, no sabia el por que de ese cambio y él quería averiguarlo.

-Mis querido mortifagos, hoy tenemos una compañía muy especial.- dijo Lord Voldemort mientras los mortifagos apenas podían ver a la susodicha ya que la oscuridad era predominante, solo unos pocos, los mas poderosos, podían sentir que el aura que emanaba la chica era poderosa. Con un movimiento casi imperceptible de varita por parte del Lord, unas cuerdas amarraron el cuerpo de Jane y la dejaron en medio de la sala. Sus brazos estaban tirantes por la rigidez de las cuerdas, parecía una muchacha virgen a punto de ser sacrificada, una muchacha con un rostro impasible, mirando todo a su alrededor, con su cerebro funcionando con rapidez, intentando encontrar una salida o una vía de escape.

Lord Voldemort daba vueltas a su alrededor como una serpiente que tiene acorralada a su presa, con deleite, con fuerza, le cogió del pelo y lo olió y empezó a bajar por el cuello níveo de la chica.

-_Crucio_.- dijo Lord Voldemort señalando a la chica, Jane no chilló, no demostró su dolor, aunque ese dolor era como si le arrancaran la piel a tiras, pero ella había sentido esa maldición de él, de cuando era mas fuerte, y aunque seguía siendo dolorosa, era mas atenuante. _"En este momento no es tan fuerte".- Crucio_.

La Maldición volvió a impactar en el cuerpo de la chica, mientras los demás veían como el cuerpo de Jane temblaba por el dolor, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido de dolor, ni un quejido, ni un sollozo, ni una lágrima, simplemente temblor en su cuerpo. Lord Voldemort estaba extasiado, había encontrado al combatiente perfecto, una persona con firmeza, que aguanta el dolor estoicamente. Un mortigafo veía esa escena con asombro, Severus Snape, estaba impactado con los que veía, la chica demostraba una valentía fuera de lo normal, todos los mortifagos habían gritado al segundo de sentir la poderosa maldición de su Señor en sus cuerpos y esa chica no daba signos de dolor. _Fuerza_, _orgullo._ Mientras Bellatrix miraba con ojos envidiosos a la chica ya que ésta tenía toda la atención de su Señor. _Su Señor._

Voldemort paró de lanzarle maldiciones _crucio_ a la chica y la miró atentamente mientras esta cogía una buena bocanada de aire e intentaba relajar todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

-Dime Jane, ¿no te gustaría unirte a mi? Veo que eres poderosa, conmigo tu poder alcanzará niveles insospechables, en mi nuevo mundo serás tratada como una reina, tendrás como compañía a los mejores hombres de sangre limpia, haremos nuestro propio gobierno y destruiremos a aquellos que alguna vez nos apresaron o se atrevieron a causarnos o a hacernos algún dolor.

Al decir lo último, Jane que había mantenido la vista alejada de él, volvió bruscamente su cabeza hacia donde estaba él y lo miró con los ojos llenos de ira.

-Destruir a aquellos que nos hicieron alguna vez sufrir.- repitió Jane como voz ausente.

-Así es mi pequeña Jane, podrás vengarte de todas aquellas personas que se atrevieron a causarte algún dolor.- dijo Lord Voldemort complacido creyendo que ya tenía en su poder a la chica.

-Vengarme de aquel que me hizo sufrir.- dijo Jane con una voz que puso a algunos mortifagos el pelo de punta.

-Si, Jane podrás hacer tu venganza, solo únete a mi, únete a la oscuridad. Se uno de mis mortifagos.

-Vengarme del que me quitó lo mejor de mi vida, vengarme de aquel que me quitó mi oportunidad de ser feliz.- dijo Jane, mientras las cuerdas se rompían por la fuerza del poder mágico que emanaba del cuerpo de ella.- El único del que quiero vengarme es de ti, Lord Voldemort, tu me quitaste la razón de mi existencia.

Al decir esto un rayo de luz blanca salió del cuerpo de Jane el cual Voldemort pudo esquivar. Voldemort se acercó a ella con suficiencia, sabiendo que aunque ella fuera poderosa, él lo era más. Llamó a Nagini, que pronto vino deslizándose y la atrapó entre su cuerpo. La lengua de Nagini lamía el cuello de Jane, en donde quedaban unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

-Así que te quieres vengar de mi porque maté a tu razón de existir.- dijo Voldemort, haciendo una mueca burlona al decir las últimas palabras.- Jane, Jane, dime ¿Cuál era esa razón de vivir?

- La razón de mi existencia, la única por la que estoy haciendo todo esto, es el amor, el amor que tú desprecias, el amor que tú tanto desconoces. Ese amor del que tu careces, ese amor es la razón de mi existencia, y por ese amor te destruiré.- dijo Jane con firmeza mientras todos los mortifagos la miraban con burla menos uno. Severus Snape sintió como cada una de esas palabras calaba hondo en su corazón. _Lily_

-El amor hace que los demás tengan el poder de destruirnos, ese amor que tanto predica Albus Dumbledore, ese amor que solo te dio sufrimiento Jane, ese amor que yo destruí_._

-Nunca podrás destruir ese amor que yo siento por él, porque cada parte de mi ser lo ama, porque nuestro amor va mas allá del tiempo y del espacio, porque nuestro amor va mucho mas allá de la muerte. Porque mi amor por él es como el viento, no puedo verlo pero si sentirlo y cada día lo siento mas cerca de mí. Así que por mucho que me prometas, quédate con tu poder, porque yo tengo el mejor poder de todos.- dijo Jane con convicción, mientras que Lord Voldemort se enfurecía cada vez más al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de ella. Se puso en frente de ella y la cogió por la camiseta y la empujó contra la pared, en donde unas cuerdas salían de la pared para sujetarla mientras que Nagini se deslizaba por el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar al suelo.

-Serás mía, no importa como, serás mía Jane, seré tu amo.- dijo Lord Voldemort.

-Yo ya tengo amo y no eres tú.- dijo Jane.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Lord Voldemort y con su varita señalándola exclamó.- _Imperio._

La sensación de vacío era increíble, solo paz, solo tranquilidad, el dolor lacerante de sus músculos había desaparecido, pero una voz siseante como una serpiente se adentraba en su cabeza: _"Di que soy tu amo, di que soy tu amo y dueño, únete a mi, dilo"_

-¡No!- gritó Hermione saliendo del trance de la maldición imperdonable mientras que la cruel realidad se cernía sobre ella.

Lord Voldemort cada vez se enfadaba más, no quería matarla, quería someterla, quería tenerla de una forma u otra, ansiaba su poder, deseaba corromper su cuerpo, la necesitaba. Con una cruel sonrisa rompió la camisa de Jane dejándola en un sujetador negro.

-Deliciosa.-dijo Lord Voldemort antes de salir disparado contra la pared, ya que una fuerza poderosa lo había empujado. Todos los mortifagos corrieron al encuentro de su Señor, pero éste los rechazó a todos con un ademán violento. No sabía lo que había pasado, esa fuerza no era de ella, era una magia más fuerte, más antigua. Era magia negra mezclada con magia blanca. Lord Voldemort se acercó de nuevo a Jane que lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, volvió a tocarla y la misma fuerza lo hizo retroceder.

-Bella, acércate a ella y tócala.- Bella hizo lo que le dijo su Señor con una mueca de fastidio y de asco. Se acercó a Jane y la toco con las yemas de los dedos por el hombro y no le pasó nada.- Bella quítale los pantalones y las botas a Jane.

-Pero mi amo…

-Haz lo que te digo Bella, no te atrevas a cuestionar mis órdenes.- dijo Lord Voldemort con ira.

Bella le quitó los pantalones y las botas a Jane, mientras ésta se quedaba en ropa interior. El olor del ambiente se dulcificó, el olor a vainilla, caramelo y chocolate que provenían del cuerpo casi desnudo de Jane hizo que los mortifagos se pusieran impacientes, pero una sacudida de varita de Lord Voldemort los calló pronto.

Lord Voldemort se acercó a Jane y descubrió el tatuaje, lo tocó y de la marca salió un haz de luz gris que hizo de nuevo retroceder al mago.

-Te dije que nunca seria tuya, yo ya estoy marcada y estaré marcada por siempre por el amor. Hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, siempre seré fiel al amor.- dijo Jane.

-Eso no será por mucho tiempo querida.- acto seguido Lord Voldemort coloco su mano en el tatuaje de Jane mientras concentraba todo su poder mágico en la palma para poder arrancarlo.

La mano de Lord Voldemort funcionaba como una garra que intentaba arrancar la piel de cuajo mientras que Jane sufría, de sus ojos caían pequeñas lagrimas de dolor por el daño que le hacia y también por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para que su magia se concentrará en el tatuaje para poder protegerlo. De pronto el poder mágico de Hermione chocó con el poder mágico de Lord Voldemort y se formó una gran explosión mágica que los cegó a todos por unos momentos, momentos que utilizó Jane para escapar. La explosión mágica había roto las cuerdas y las ventanas de la mansión y con paso veloz se dirigió hacia una de ella, mientras que la neblina producida por el choque se disipaba. Lord Voldemort solo tuvo tiempo de ver como Jane se tiraba por la ventana y con una sonrisa en los labios de ella le dijo:

-Jamás me uniré a ti, jamás me tendrás.

Dicho esto, Jane se tiro de espaldas por la ventana y cuando ya casi iba a llegar al suelo se convirtió en un precioso fénix que volaba por los cielos oscuros y estrellados, mientras que Lord Voldemort castigaba a todos sus mortifagos por dejarla escapar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mientras en el cuartel de la Orden de Fénix, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones aunque no había ningún punto que discutir. Todos estaban sentados en sus asientos con cara abatida, sin saber que hacer o que pensar, simplemente viendo como pasaba el tiempo y no había noticas ni indicios de Jane. Aunque hacia apenas unas semanas que era integrante de la Orden Fénix, su ausencia se notaba. Sus pocas sonrisas que iluminaban a todos, su rostro pensante, sus ojos cuando estaba enfadada. Todos la echaban de menos y sobre todo, todos temían por su seguridad y por su vida, No había muchas esperanzas. Dumbledore era el que mas silencioso estaba, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, viendo el tic tac del reloj, esperando una noticia de ella, tanto buena como mala. Su esperanza, su única esperanza para derrotar a Tom estaba desaparecida y no sabían si la iban a volver a ver.

De pronto sintieron como algo rompía una ventana y todos fueron corrieron hacia el lugar del estruendo donde vieron un fénix tirado en el suelo con numerosas heridas por todo su pequeño cuerpo.

-Es Jane, es su forma animaga.-dijo Sirius Black.- Tenemos que devolverla a su forma humana.

Dumbledore agitó su varita y el fénix desapareció para dejar pasar al cuerpo semi desnudo de Jane, cubierto de sangre. Numerosas magulladuras cubría su espalda, que es lo único que podían ver; su pelo estaba revuelto pero aun así no perdía su brillo. Un grito y varias maldiciones salieron de la boca de los allí presentes al ver el cuerpo malherido de Jane. Con cuidado, Sirius se acercó a ella pero en el momento que éste iba a tocar su espalda, un haz de luz gris empujó a Sirius el cual se estrelló en una pared cercana. La escena ocurrida dejó a todos sorprendidos. Jane intentó moverse, quedamente y con quejidos de dolor puso darse la vuelta, dejando a su rastro un fino rastro de sangre. Respirando con dificultad y con la mano ocultando su tatuaje, dijo con voz trémula:

-Lily, acércate y por favor dime si el tatuaje está bien.

Lily se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Jane y apartó suavemente la mano de Jane y lo vio. Vio el corazón con la H en su interior, salpicado de sangre y la piel de su alrededor estaba en carne viva, pero el tatuaje estaba intacto.

-Está bien, no está dañado.

-Gracias.- dijo Jane cerrando los ojos y sumiéndose en un involuntario sueño. Lily convocó una capa y tapó su cuerpo semidesnudo y con un hechizo llevó a Jane hasta su habitación donde le fue curando las heridas una por una.

-Tienes mucho que contarnos Jane, pero recupérate pronto.- dijo Albus Dumbledore mientras contemplaba dormir a la chica.

_**No tengo perdón pero es que me había quedado sin ideas, de verdad perdonadme!**_

_**Un beso.**_

_*****Lynx*****_


	8. Capítulo 7: La profecía

**7.- Una nueva profecía.**

**-Mayo 1980**

El tiempo surcaba veloz entre las esquinas de la guarida de la Orden del Fénix. Hermione hacía mucho rato que se había levantado y se había puesto a entrenar. Mientras corría por el salvaje bosque sintiendo como su sangre circulaba a más velocidad y como el aire entraba en sus pulmones, se dio cuenta de que habían pasado varios meses en este nuevo tiempo y que apenas había conseguido logros, solo había podido acabar con el diario de Tom y todavía quedaban varios horrocruxes, sabía a ciencia cierta que Voldemort la buscaba. Después de su enfrentamiento, Hermione había tardado una semana en curarse de todas sus heridas y después de su curación había explicado a todos como había conseguido huir de las manos de Voldemort; todos se habían quedado muy impresionados y le habían dado su apoyo.

_***Flash Back***_

_Había terminado de contar todo lo que le había pasado con Voldemort y todos se habían quedado en un absoluto silencio, pero fue Sirius quien lo rompió:_

_-¿Seguro que no te hizo algo más?_

_-Seguro, de todos modos no podía hacerlo, no sin antes destruir el tatuaje._

_-¿Qué clase tatuaje es ese?- preguntó Dumbledore_

_-Es un tatuaje mágico, impide que cualquier hombre pueda abusar de mi.- dijo Hermione acariciándoselo._

_-¿Cómo se hace?-. Dijo James con curiosidad._

_-Dudo que os lo podáis hacer Lily y tú.- dijo Hermione y agregó al ver las caras de ellos dos.- Este tatuaje mágico es una combinación entre magia negra y blanca y tiene unos requisitos muy especiales._

_-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?- preguntó Remus Lupin con curiosidad_

_-Bueno, Voldemort en mi tierra estaba causando verdaderos estragos, no solamente cuando capturaba a alguno de nosotros nos torturaba sino que también nos torturaba psicológicamente y usaba en las mujeres la violación.- dijo Hermione con una voz fría, su cuerpo empezó a emitir un haz de luz negra a medida que iba contando la historia.- Fue horrible. La primera vez que lo descubrimos fue cuando conseguimos salvar a mi mejor amiga. La habían capturado y llevado dos meses con ellos, al final pudimos encontrar su escondrijo, ellos escaparon pero a ella pudimos por fin encontrarla. La encontramos en una pésima situación, estaba herida por todas partes, y lo peor es que ningún chico podía acercársele. Le habían violado de la peor forma posible. Al final las pesadillas y el asco consigo misma acabaron con ella y a los pocos días se suicidó. Estoy segura de que si los mortifagos no la hubiesen tenido tan vigilada se hubiese suicidado a los pocos días, pero la mantenían con vida solamente para acabar con ella, quitándole todo despojo de humanidad y de alma._

_-Es terrible.- dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Lo sé. Por eso Harry estaba muy preocupado por mí y juntos decidimos investigar una forma en la pudiéramos protegernos mutuamente, una forma de hechizo en la que estuviéramos protegidos. Y lo encontramos. Era un hechizo que utilizaban los antiguos magos de sangre pura para que sus esclavos no escaparan y lo obedecieran a él._

_-¿Y cómo utilizaste ese hechizo?- preguntó uno de los gemelos._

_-Con el amor, el amor puede cambiar un hechizo oscuro a un hechizo de salvación.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.- No fue fácil, estuvimos investigando muchos meses hasta que conseguimos perfeccionarlo._

_-Todavía no nos has dicho en qué consiste.- dijo Remus Lupin con impaciencia._

_-Lo primero de todo es hacerse el tatuaje, un tatuaje al estilo muggle. Nos hicimos los dos el mismo, yo cerca de la cadera y Harry en el hombro. Un corazón con la inicial del otro en el centro.- explicó Hermione enseñándoles el tatuaje ya perfectamente curado y recuperado. Después de hacérnoslo tuvimos que esperar a una noche de luna llena y tuvimos que hacer el amor.- dijo Hermione con las mejillas coloradas._

_-¿Tuvisteis que hacer el amor?- preguntó Sirus Black con un deje de celos en su voz._

_Hermione asintió con vergüenza._

_-Bueno, aun así Lily y yo lo podemos hacer.- dijo James.- Lily no tiene un estado de embarazo muy grande._

_-James tiene que ser la primera vez de ambos para que funcione.- dijo Hermione.- La primera vez en luna llena, porque el hechizo exige sangre de los dos vírgenes, sudor de dos cuerpos inocentes, lágrimas provocadas por amor y el semen de la primera vez._

_Todos en la sala se quedaron boquiabiertos. Ninguno de la sala lo podía hacer, ya que todos habían dejado de ser inocentes mucho tiempo atrás, el estallido de la guerra había hecho que todos dejaran de ser inocentes._

_****Fin Flash Back***_

Hermione llegó a la guarida de la Orden del Fénix encontrándose con Sirius el cual estaba viendo una foto vieja en la cual se podían ver a dos muchachos pequeños que se parecían. Éste al ver que se acercaba Hermione escondió la foto con rapidez, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella.

-¿Tan feo sales en la foto que no quieres que la vea?- preguntó Hermione de forma graciosa.

-No son cosas que te interesan.- dijo Sirius con bastante malhumor.

-Tampoco es para que te lo tomaras así.- dijo Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño y se iba hacia su habitación.

Sirius cogió a Hermione por el brazo y la empotró contra la pared funcionando su cuerpo como una cárcel. Hermione lo miró con sus grandes ojos fijos desafiándolo y Sirius aceptó el desafío. La besó. La besó como si no hubiera mañana, dejando a Hermione descolocada que no se esperaba una reacción así, tanto fue su aturdimiento que no respondió al beso demandante de Sirius. Un beso salvaje, posesivo, ya que éste le mordía los labios para haber si Hermione respondía, usó su lengua para saborear sus labios y en ese momento, Hermione despertó de su aturdimiento y empujó fuertemente a Sirius.

-¿Como te atreves?- dijo Hermione hecha una furia tocándose los labios con sus dedos temblorosos.

-No me des las gracias, se ve que ese tal Harry no te había enseñado bien a besar.- dijo Sirius ocultando sus celos y su decepción.

Hermione se acercó a Sirius y le pegó una bofetada, una bofetada similar a la que él le había pegado el primer día que había pisado la guarida.

-Nunca más vuelvas a nombrar el nombre de Harry en tus sucios labios y nunca más vuelvas a besarme. Mis besos, mi cuerpo, YO, le pertenezco a Harry.-dijo Hermione temblando de la ira, mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.

-Harry está muerto, acéptalo de una vez. Harry está muerto y no volverás a verlo nunca más.- dijo Sirius con enfado.

-Se que está muerto pero no por eso tu ocuparás su lugar.- dijo Hermione mientras una silenciosa lágrima caía por su ojos y se marchó rápidamente a su habitación

"_Te echo de menos Harry, te echo de menos, vuelve, por favor, vuelve"_

Mientras en la habitación, Sirius Black golpeó fuertemente la pared. Odiaba sentir esas cosas por Jane, pero esa mujer le volvía loco, necesitaba de ella, quería ahogarse en su piel. Besarla había sido como beber el mismo maná que prometía el cielo.

-Joder.- dijo Sirius mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía hacia el baño.- Haré que lo olvides Jane, haré que lo olvides aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente, Dumbledore apareció por el cuartel y se dirigió a Jane la cual estaba desayunando en silencio con Remus, el cual se estaba poniendo nervioso al ver a Jane comer su tostada con mermelada de fresa.

-Jane.- dijo Dumbledore llamándola.- Esta tarde a la hora de la cena quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Y eso, profesor?- preguntó Jane mientras se relamía los labios para quitarse la mermelada de los labios, Remus a duras penas pudo reprimir un gemido de placer.

-Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo mientras entrevisto a una profesora.

-Oh de acuerdo.- dijo Jane.

-Vendré por a ti a las 19:00 pm.- dijo Dumbledore haciendo un ademan para irse.- Nos vemos Remus.

Jane y Remus siguieron desayunando y después de eso se dispusieron a hablar en el salón un poco de sus vidas.

En el sofá, en plena guerra de cosquillas, se los encontró Sirius que los miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Veo que os estáis divirtiendo mucho.- dijo Sirius con voz sarcástica.

-Me voy a mi habitación Remus, debo prepárame para la cita con Dumbledore.- dijo Jane mientras se iba a su habitación, dejando a un Remus confundido y a un Sirius furibundo.

-¿Os ha pasado algo a vosotros dos?- preguntó Remus muy serio.

-Nada digno de mencionar.- dijo Sirius Black mientras se sentaba a su lado y rápidamente empezó a hablar sobre las últimas noticias de "El Profeta"

-0-

Albus Dumbledore abrió la puerta del cuartel justamente cuando el reloj de cuco que había en la habitación sonaba las 7 p.m. Hermione se levantó en cuanto lo escuchó entrar y caminaron los dos en un absoluto silencio.

Albus cogió de la mano a Jane y los dos se desaparecieron en Hosmeade, concretamente en "Lacabeza de Puerco"

-Me gusta este lugar, es un lugar tranquilo para poder hablar.- dijo Dumbledore quedamente mientras se dirigía hacia una mesa donde había una mujer con aspecto estrafalaria.-Sybill Patricia Trelawney le presentó a Jane, una de mis ayudantes. Jane está es la señora Trelawney, quiere el puesto de profesora de adivinación de Howarts.

Las dos mujeres se dieron la mano, pero en el momento en que la profesora Trelawney rozó con sus dedos la mano de Hermione, ésta se quedó en trance y empezó a respirar fuertemente mientras que su voz se hacía cada vez más grave hasta que habló:

_-"La única con el poder de vencer al señor Tenebroso ha llegado, ella, una chica sin hogar, sin tiempo ni espacio, la chica del corazón de león pero mente de serpiente, aquella que ama a los muertos... Habrá una lucha sin igual en la noche de las dos lunas y se enfrentará con el señor tenebroso, no habrá final para ella, solo un principio, ya que ella ya ha sido reclamada en el mundo de los muertos y las dos lunas se volverán del color de la sangre..."_

Tanto Dumbledore como Jane se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la profecía, una profecía que no solo escucharon ellos dos, ya que hubo un tumulto y Aberfort cogió al pequeño espía Severus Snape espiando en donde estaban ellos. Jane se quedó atónita, había cambiado el pasado, la profecía ya no se refería a Harry sino a ella, Harry ya no estaba en peligro, podía vivir una vida normal, una vida normal que ella se encargaría de que él la tuviera.

Dumbledore y Jane se despidieron pronto de la profesora no sin antes darle el puesto de profesora de adivinación, con lo cual ésta se quedaba encantada por la visita y ya tenía en mente como dar sus futuras clases.

Dumbledore, Jane y Aberfort se quedaron hablando un rato más a solas para discutir sobre lo que habría escuchado Snape.

-¿Lo ha escuchado todo?- preguntó Jane.

-Creo que sí, lo he pillado justo cuando la profesora ha dicho lo de las dos lunas con sangre, ahora mismo ese gusano le habrá contando todo a su señor.

-0-

En ese mismo tiempo pero en distinto lugar un joven Snape le dejaba ver sus recuerdos a Voldemort. Voldemort se quedó eclipsado y sorprendido por la profecía. Una profecía de la cual no entendía nada, solo que él y solo él debía enfrentarse a ella, a Jane.

-Muy bien Severus, serás recompensando por esta muestra tan perfecta de espionaje.- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Muchas gracias, mi Señor, con su permiso puede irse.

Voldemort se quedó pensando, era una lástima matar a Jane, él no quería matarla, él quería poseerla, tenerla entre sus filas como la mejor de sus mortífagos, la quería o si la deseaba. Voldemort quería lo mejor de los magos y de las brujas entre sus filas y la quería a ella. Tendría que averiguar qué era eso de las dos lunas y ese día en la gran batalla la haría suya costase lo que costase, porque Lord Voldemort siempre conseguía lo que quería no por nada era el mejor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos y todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña lo temían y simplement era el comienzo.

-0-

Jane caminaba sola rumbo al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, no sentía miedo, no sentía dolor, simplemente estaba resignaba, además estaba aliviada, ella no perdía nada luchando con el Señor Tenebroso, nada, su destino estaba escrito, ella iba morir en año y medio, no iba a dejar a nadie atrás. Ella tenía que acabar con él para que así todos sus seres queridos tuvieran una oportunidad.

Al entrar en la casa vio a Sirius Black en el salón, ella iba a pasar de largo hasta que Sirius la cogió por la muñeca y la sentó con él en el sofá.

-Siento haberte besado antes.- dijo Sirius aunque en realidad no lo sentía, solo lo decía porque odiaba como Jane pasaba de él sin mirarle ni dedicarle una media sonrisa.- Me excedí contigo.

-Te perdono, Black, pero no lo vuelvas a hacerlo, aunque no lo entiendas yo amo a Harry, aunque esté muerto.- dijo Jane con una sonrisa reconciliadora.

-No lo comprendo, pero lo dejaré estar. También siento haberte tratado así, solo que esta mañana me han dado una mala noticia. Mi hermano Regulus ha muerto.- dijo Sirius Black.- no lo sientas, también era un mortifago, aunque era mi hermano.

-Sirius.- dijo Jane, ella sabía que Regulus había sido uno de los primeros en oponerse Voldemort.- a veces las apariencias engañan.

-No lo creo, mira él es este.- dijo Sirius mientras le enseñaba una fotografía de los dos juntos muy jóvenes.

De pronto a Jane se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza: Regulus estaba muerto por lo tanto el guardapelo con el horrocruxes estaba en la mansión Black y Sirius es un Black, podía llamar al elfo domestico y que le dieran el horrocruxes.

-Sirius, mira, tu hermano era mortífago y era un Black. Sabes que Dumbledore como yo estamos buscando objetos apreciados por Voldemort que son importantes para que su causa acabe, y puede que tu hermano tuviera alguno.

-Puede ser que mi hermano tuviera alguno.- dijo Sirius Black.- aunque ya no lo podemos saber, mi hermano se llevó el secreto a la tumba.

-¿No tenéis los Black un elfo domestico?- preguntó Jane cruzando los dedos.- lo digo porque todas las familias de Sangre pura tienen uno.

-Si, Kreacher. Si, él puede saberlo. Lo llamaré aunque odio a ese elfo- dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba.- Yo Sirius Black primogénito de la Casa de los Black ordeno que Kreacher venga aquí inmediatamente.

CRACK

Un elfo doméstico, más joven y mejor cuidado que cuando lo vio por primera vez Jane, apareció.

-Joven amo, para que ha llamado Kreacher.

-Kreacher, ¿el amo Regulus te dijo algo de un objeto importante que pertenecía al Señor Tenebroso?- preguntó Jane con amabilidad.

-Kreacher no puede desvelar ningún secreto de la noble casa de los Black.- dijo Kreacher.

-Kreacher, te ordenó que le respondas.- dijo Sirius mirándolo con furia.

-El amo Regulus tiene un guardapelo que pertenecía al Señor Tenebroso pero el amo Regulus le pidió a Kreacher que lo destruyera pero Kreacher no puede destruirlo.

-Kreacher, ¿puedes traérnoslo, por favor? Yo destruiré el guardapelo y si quieres tu estarás presente.- dijo Jane.

Kreacher la miró con sus grandes ojos y se desapareció y volvió a aparecerse con el guardapelo en su mano.

-Quiero ver como destruye el guardapelo del amo Regulus.- dijo Kreacher mientras se lo entregaba.

Jane lo cogió y sintió como el guardapelo susurraba en pársel, ese siseo que le ponía los vellos de punta de todo el cuerpo. Sirius y Kreacher la miraban con morbosa curiosidad. Jane dejó el guardapelo y siseo en pársel:

-_Ábrete._

El guardapelo empezó a abrirse y Jane sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación gritó con una voz clara el conjuro y un fuego de color azul en forma de serpiente rodeó el guardapelo que empezó a agitarse rápidamente, pero Jane con la varita condujo a la serpiente de fuego azul al centro del guardapelo y con toda la fuerza que pudo, concentró todo el fuego y poco a poco el guardapelo empezó a romperse hasta que al final, con un sonoro grito, el guardapelo quedó totalmente destruido. Hermione deshizo el hechizo y se dejó caer por la pared.

Kreacher cogió el guardapelo y sin poder creérselo se lo puso alrededor de su cuello y dijo:

-Gracias señorita, amo Sirius.- y se fue a la mansión Black con la satisfacción de que por fin había podido hacer lo que le mandó el amo Regulus.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sirius a una cansada Hermione.

-No mucho, la verdad, ¿me puedes llevar a mi cuarto?, la verdad es que me siento demasiado cansada.

Sirius se llevó a Jane en brazos a la habitación de ésta, abrió la puerta y la dejó sobre la cama. En cuanto Hermione sintió el contacto del colchón sobre su piel, se quedó dormida en seguida.

Sirius se le quedó mirando mientras dormía y lentamente se acercó a ella y la besó.

Fue un beso dulce.

Después de ese beso, Sirius Black salió de la habitación, mientras una sonrisa afloraba su rostro.

"_Haré que lo olvides"_

-0-

_**Hacía mucho que no actualizaba para yo estoy aquí con otro de mis capis. Espero vuestros reviews y vuestras sugerencias. Disculpad la demora.**_

_**Un beso**_

_*****Lynx*****_


End file.
